What You Left Me
by monkan
Summary: Sasuke must live on for his only son while he struggles with his bleeding heart. But when Sasuke is faced with a chance that Naruto may be alive what will he do? shounen ai
1. Chapter 1

Summary: 5 years since the day when Sasuke lost his loved one. Now he stands by his grave with his son and think back on their life together. Yaoi.  
  
Ranting: PG - tell me otherwise if I'm wrong.  
  
Author Note: As always I have too much time on myself when I sit on the bus home but this time I was awake and alerted. When I got of it itched in my fingers to take up my computer and write this one down. One of my special moments again or something along that line. Hope you like it.  
  
Pairings: Sasunaru, nejihina... i don't know much more yet, it's only these two that are mentioned in this part...  
  
Category: Adventure, Action, Romance, Tragedy and Angst... so far at least...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!  
  
What you left me  
  
By monkan  
  
Sasuke stood with his son by his side, holding onto his hand. They stood by the grave of the one person he would always love. Life wasn't fair when it came to him. It was almost like he was destined to be alone and cry silently in his room. To lose the one's close to him.  
  
He had made it a habit to come there every years and it wasn't like he would ever forget it either. The first year when his son was one year old he had a hard time to make his way there. He had to walk through the entire village. He had walked with his son in his arms, holding him protectively against his strong chest. The rhythm of his heart and steps had lulled the little boy to sleep and there for made him unaware of the glances the Villagers gave him and his father.  
  
Sasuke on the other hand had to walk right through them, he ignored them as best as he could. They knew where he was going and they knew he wanted them to stay out of his way. He also knew that now that his relationship was out in the opening the girls had stopped running after him. Not that they didn't wanted to, Sasuke was even more handsome now then when he was a teenager. It was simply that they knew that their efforts would be futile. Sasuke wasn't into girls and with the relationship he had and how it ended made them watch him from a distance.  
  
At first it had been just rumours going around here and there of how they had seen the two boys together. Most of the one's that heard it slammed the rumour into the nearest wall. In their mind there was no way Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto was a couple.  
  
Sasuke smirked on how wrong they had been until one day on a yearly funfair. Out in plain view had he and Naruto walked, hand in hand. Most of the villagers had found there chins on the ground. Other's had stared coldly at them. The next thing that caught their attention was when the sun had caught the two gold rings on their left hands. That moment some of the people had had enough and intend on walking up to them and beat them up. They hadn't gotten far for the next thing they saw were the tiny sand corns flying into their eye sight. They turned their heads and when they saw the red haired boy with the word love on his forehead they had stopped dead in their tracks.  
  
"Touch either one of them and it will be the last thing you'll ever do." Gaara of the desert had calmly said.  
  
Gaara had been the one to accidentally seen them one night outside Naruto's door in one of their most intense good night kiss. He had been on his way to visit the blond and did he get a shock or what.  
  
After that day Sasuke and Naruto had been more baldly in showing their feelings in public. Good bye kisses, holding hand while shopping, going out to eat more often, the looks they gave each other.  
  
Sasuke sighed as he looked down at his son and watched the golden hair move with the wind. His big blue eyes tried in vain to read what was so important with this stone in front of him.  
  
"Daddy, what does it say?" He asked when he looked up at his dad.  
  
Sasuke knelt down beside him with one knee in the grass.  
  
"It says; Here rest Uzumaki Naruto Died unnecessarily But a hero in his friends eye's For how he changed their life's."  
  
All he ever wanted was to be loved. Sasuke added silently to himself.  
  
"Was he important to you, daddy?"  
  
"Yes, Satoshi. He was the most important person in my life before he died."  
  
Satoshi looked up at his father with his big blue eyes. "More important then me?"  
  
"No Satoshi. You are just as important to me as Naruto was." Sasuke wrapped his arms around his son and hugged him closely. "Never forget how much I love you, Satoshi." He whispered in the little boy's ear.  
  
"I won't dad." Satoshi said as he returned the hug. When Sasuke pulled back he studied his son for a moment. So much like Naruto with his blond hair and bright blue eye's. But at the same time he had Sasuke's face and beauty from when he was a kid. The hair was longer and more like Sasuke's in shape but his eyes was unmistakably Naruto's. This made a dangerous combination for the girls around his age was looking at Satoshi like the girls used to look at Sasuke when he was in school.  
  
"Did you love each other?" Satoshi asked.  
  
Sasuke had no intention on hiding something like this from his son. It would come to his ears sooner or later anyway. "Yes, we loved each other very much. So much we could almost not live without each other."  
  
Satoshi didn't quite understand what his father meant. "You are not going to die are you dad?" Satoshi asked with tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"Iie, iie Satoshi. I'm not going to die and leave you. Ever." Sasuke hugged Satoshi again. "Don't you ever think that I would ever leave you." He said. "If I would it would be against my own will..." The sentence trailed of in a whisper.  
  
Satoshi smiled now at the reassurance.  
  
"Ano sa... can we go to the park now?" Satoshi asked in a much brighter mode.  
  
"Sure. Just one minute." Sasuke said before he turned back to Naruto's grave. He reached into his coat and pulled out a red rose and placed it on the grave. "See you later koi." With that he rose up and took Satoshi's hand and walked out of the graveyard and headed for the park.  
  
When they got there Satoshi saw some of his friends and started to run to them. Sasuke sat down on a near by bench to watch him.  
  
"He sure look's more like both of you each day that passes."  
  
Sasuke looked over his shoulder to see Neji standing there. Of all the people Neji was the one that had actually got closest to Sasuke after he and Naruto started to date. Believe it or not but they could actually have a normal conversation without the Hyuuga family breathing down Neji's neck.  
  
"Yes, he does. Doesn't he?" Sasuke agreed.  
  
Neji sat down beside Sasuke. "You must be proud of him. He's bright and smart. Not to mention he got the best looks from both of you. He's quite a prince charming with the girls." Neji commented following Sasuke's eye sight as they watched Satoshi. "I know Naruto would have been proud."  
  
At that Sasuke looked down at the ground. "Yeah, I know."  
  
Neji faced Sasuke. "I know you still have a hard time forgiving the mist village for what happen to Naruto 5 years ago but with the festival and tournament coming up and with them invited can you at least try to do it?"  
  
Sasuke looked up into Neji's white eyes. Rage blazed his ebony dark eyes as they seemed to get even darker with the subject Neji had brought up. He watched them for a moment to see if Neji was actually serious. "It wasn't you that watched Naruto die. It wasn't you that saw the mist shinobi covered in Naruto's blood. It wasn't you that held your son for the first time while you watched the one you loved die before your eyes. It isn't you that have to live with the nightmares of what happened. It isn't you that have to raise your only son by yourself and watch everyone around you have some one they love by their side while you always will remember you lost the one YOU LOVED by some one's hand RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU. I don't think I will ever be able to forgive any one from the mist I see in the future."  
  
Neji sighed as he lowered his head. Still, after 5 years, Sasuke had a hard time to move on and always reacted badly whenever some one of his friends would bring up the past. "Hokage-sama just wanted to make sure you wouldn't cause any trouble, the last thing we need is a open war."  
  
Sasuke was shaking with the intense feelings he had inside. "I don't think you would be much different if it happened to Hinata. Would you be able to forgive them?"  
  
Neji knew Sasuke was right. He probably would be just as bad of if it happened to Hinata when they had their daughter. He knew it was almost meaningless to try to talk much longer with Sasuke. So he got up and turned to fully face the dark haired man he came to respect. Then he looked over at Satoshi.  
  
"At least you have a son to watch after. See it as his final gift to you. The son he left behind for you. Satoshi will mend old wounds and reach your dreams as well as Naruto's." Neji walked back around the bench and stood for a moment behind Sasuke's back. "Satoshi has your mind and is a genius but him also having Naruto's strong spirit and good heart. Even I can see it without my bloodline." Neji paused and sensed that he got Sasuke's temper slightly down. "He will probably be the greatest man ever to live in the fire country, Sasuke-san."  
  
With that Neji left Sasuke alone to think what he said. Sasuke watched Satoshi as he played hide and seek with some of the other kids. When he caught a glint of the wide smile Satoshi had on his face Sasuke knew that Neji was right. Satoshi really had Naruto's good heart and spirit. A soft smile played over his lips as well. For he knew he would do what ever he could to protect that smile. Even if it meant forgiving the mist village over the festival.  
  
TBC....  
  
Author N: so what do you think? I know I only had in mind to make this another one-shot story but as I wrote it I couldn't resist the temptation of making this into a chapter story. I only have this one done and posted so don't kill me for I don't know when the next will get out... I still have Itsu Made Mo Dode to write and with homework it takes time...  
  
If you watch D.N. Angel you noticed that I used Hiwatari's name for Sasuke's son. I just love his name, don't know why but I just do it.  
  
Let me know if you hate it or love it, I always seem to only be able to get the first few chapters best then I falls down a little. Boost me if it gets to boring. Another thing is that I have a Star Trek Voyager story but I will probably never post it. It's 4 chapters so far but I can't get any more done with it. It took forever to do chapter 4 and right now my heart is with my two Naruto fictions. ^_^... but if you want to kill me for doing lousy story's or taking to long to update then do it slowly please so I can get the update out before I "die" ^_^ Kidding, just kidding... *Looks over my shoulder and starts to sweat.* 


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Chapter 2 - After 5 years of hatred toward the mist village Sasuke has to make a very hard decision. During the night Sasuke relieve the last times he saw Naruto alive. Yaoi.  
  
Ranting: PG - tell me otherwise if I'm wrong.  
  
Author Note: Well it didn't take long for me to write chapter 2, I was supposed to do homework but as the evil curse, you find anything else to do before homework.  
  
ALSO!!! I've removed the must-be-signed-in-to review. So everyone can leave a print. Sorry to you people before but I didn't check all the functions when I became a member. *Bangs my head into the wall repeatedly.* Bad me, bad me, bad me... ouch it's hurts now.  
  
Pairings: SasuNaru, NejiHina, SakuLee... I don't know much more yet...  
  
Category: Adventure, Action, Romance, Tragedy. Humour and Angst... so far at least... some of them will come.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!  
  
What you left me  
  
By monkan  
  
Part 2  
  
Late the next day in the warm summer afternoon, Sasuke left his home to go and pick up Satoshi. He had not slept much last night. The nightmare's still haunting him and wouldn't leave him alone. He re-lived the worst moment of his life every night and those made him toss and turn and then bolt right up in bed every time he managed to fall asleep. But no matter how little sleep he ever got Sasuke never let it affect him when he was around Satoshi.  
  
Sasuke was wearing dark pants and a white shirt as he walked toward the playground where he knew his son would spend the afternoon with his group. Sasuke winced slightly as the scratch on his cheek caught the cold wind. He had been to careless on the C ranked mission he had today. Even if he just had to escort a family to the next village he had been careless when they meet a group of robbers and one of them attacked him with claws on her hand.  
  
Sasuke sighed as he remembered how he reacted when he saw the blood on his hand. First he froze up as he was transported back to the day Naruto died. His own blood turned into Naruto's as the scene changed and all he saw was the mist shinobi in front of him, laughing as he was covered in blood. Laughing at Sasuke. Laughing at the dead man on the bed in front of Sasuke. Laughing at the child Sasuke held in his strong arms. When he came back to reality he was standing over the four unconsciousness robber's with his Sharingan flaring in his eyes.  
  
The family was shaken from what they had seen and wasn't sure if Sasuke was stabile. They hide behind the other shinobi that was there. Sasuke hadn't seen their reaction, hadn't seen the sparkle of fear in his comrade eyes. All he could see was the face of some one he once thought would never leave him. The next thing the others knew he was on his knees, letting his tears fall slowly down his face as he held something in his hand close to his heart. The little girl in the family had then sneaked up to him and hugged his arm. Not wanting him to cry. Sasuke looked down at her with tears still flowing down his face.  
  
When he looked up he saw that the wife of the family was coming closer to him, slowly and hesitating. When she was close enough she told her daughter to go back to the others. Sasuke hadn't realized his hand was slightly open now and she could see the gold ring he held within his hand.  
  
Sasuke shock his head to rid him of the memories of the humiliation after that. The Hokage had told him to take a few days of to rest. He silently cursed the other shinobi that had been with him. Knowing he had been the one to report what had happen.  
  
Sasuke now stood outside the gate to the playground. He could easily spot Satoshi as the blond head were rushing around with the other kid's when they played tag. Sasuke smiled as Satoshi saw him and ran as fast as he could toward his daddy.  
  
Sasuke open the gate and reached out with his arms to catch the blond blur that came his way.  
  
"I missed you daddy." Satoshi exclaimed loudly into Sasuke's shirt as he held onto for dear life, like if he didn't his dad would go away on a mission again.  
  
Sasuke smiled against Satoshi's hair. "I missed you to."  
  
Sasuke wrapped his arms around Satoshi's waist and leg's. As Sasuke began to walk home with Satoshi he began to think of what they should make for dinner. One almost irritating habit Satoshi had from Naruto was that he was crazy of ramen. When ever he asked Satoshi when they would go out to eat it always was the ramen shop that came first.  
  
"You won't go on mission again?" Satoshi asked while he wrapped his small arms around Sasuke's neck. Burying his face in Sasuke's shoulder.  
  
"No, I got a few days of so I can spend them with you." Forced to take a few days of is more like it. Sasuke couldn't help the venom in his mind. Taking days of gave him too much time to think. Not that he didn't want to spend them with Satoshi, hell no. He would actually give up his job to spend more time with his son but like life is, they needed the money he cashed in from his mission's.  
  
Satoshi raised his head to smile brightly toward his dad. "Can we go to the festival then dad?"  
  
Truth was he would avoid the festival if he could. It meant people from the other villagers would be there. Mist including. But not wanting to be the one to make Satoshi unhappy he had to make the hardest decision ever of the last 5 years.  
  
"Please daddy, I really want to go."  
  
"Sure, we can." His mind was screaming *Like Hell If I Can't Help It.*  
  
As Sasuke walked up the stone path that led to the Uchiha house where he and Satoshi lived in his thoughts was on how to live through the upcoming days. It wouldn't be easy for him to be on the festival but for Satoshi he would try to do it. Without reporting in casualties from the mist village.  
  
He opened the front door and before he walked in he asked Satoshi.  
  
"What shall we have for dinner today?"  
  
"RAMEN!!!!" Came the loud declaration from the little blond boy.  
  
Sasuke chuckled as they walked in and shut the door.  
  
********  
  
Later that night after Satoshi had gone to bed, Sasuke was in his bedroom. He sat at the window with a pen and paper in his hands. Sasuke tried to write down the report he had to leave to the Hokage about the mission. Since he knew he wouldn't get any sleep he thought he could try to write it. But no matter how much he tried he couldn't concentrate.  
  
Sighing in frustration he threw the block and pen across the room where it connected with the wall. He leaned back against the glass and rested his forehead against the cold surface. It felt nice and horrible at the same time; he wanted nothing more then cry again at how his life had turned out. But he knew he had Satoshi and that was all he needed to carry on with his life. He wouldn't let it on but he still heard the few whispers behind his back and they mostly talked of how sad such a good child as Satoshi had a demon as his parent. Sasuke sometimes had to walk faster away from them before he did something he wouldn't regret but if he proved to be a danger or violent he could lose Satoshi.  
  
He had bad temper when it came to people talking badly of Naruto after he died and had gotten him into to many fist fights because of that. The last time he had beaten up a represent from the Rain Village and that had not been such a great idea afterwards. But at the time it was. He had been warned that if he seemed like a danger for Satoshi they could and would take his parent care from him and Satoshi as well.  
  
Tomorrow was the first day of the festival and Sasuke knew he had to bite back his emotions for the mist people and keep up a happy face, or something that could class as happy. Sasuke felt tired and closed his eyes for a moment.  
  
~Flashback Dream~  
  
"Time to wake up koi." Sasuke said as he sat down on the bed and leaned forward to kiss Naruto. The sun light filtered through the window.  
  
"Hm... come back in 4 hours." Naruto mumbled through his sleep state.  
  
"Sakura and Lee will be here in a few minutes so you better get up now."  
  
Naruto groaned when he heard that. "Can't you keep them busy for another few hours while I sleep?"  
  
Sasuke smiled and chock his head while he gently placed his hand on Naruto's stomach. He was greeted by a strong kick. He knew how tired Naruto was these last few week's, Tsunade-sama had told them to expect him to be a lot more exhausted then usual for his body wasn't meant to do something like carry a child. "Gomen but I have to deliver a scroll from the mist village to Hokage-sama."  
  
"Can't the old hag get some one else to do it?" Naruto asked as he placed his hand over Sasuke's.  
  
"Iie, they wanted it to be me that came and get the scroll. For some reason they didn't want to say."  
  
Naruto closed his eyes. "Bastards." He whispered.  
  
Before Sasuke knew it Naruto was asleep once again. He then heard the door bell ring. He knew that would be Sakura and Lee.  
  
He went to open the door.  
  
"Hi Sasuke-kun." Sakura greeted brightly with Lee smiling beside her.  
  
"Hi Sakura, Lee." Sasuke said before he let them in.  
  
"Where is Naruto?" Sakura asked when she didn't see the person in question.  
  
Sasuke pointed toward the bedroom. "He's still asleep. He was very tired last night so I let him sleep in this morning. I have to go but would you let him sleep for another hour before waking him. He'll need it. Feel free to use the house in the meantime."  
  
"He must really be tired to sleep right through an opportunity for free ramen." Lee said.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't know anything could stand in his way to ramen." A hint of humour in Sakura's voice.  
  
Catching the humour Sasuke smiled and nodded in agreement.  
  
"How does it feel's now when it's soon time?" Lee asked a little curious.  
  
"I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous but I'm also very happy." Sasuke put his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Doesn't it feel strange in a way, I mean, if it wasn't for the fox in Naruto this wouldn't even had been possible for you two to have a baby like this. I'm surprised you weren't more worried, Sasuke-kun. With the danger Naruto had put himself through for doing this too. The male body isn't made for this." Lee said.  
  
For a moment Sasuke thought back on how terribly scared he had been when everything started. *They should only know how I felt back then.* Sasuke leaned against the wall behind him.  
  
"I know it seems strange, it's not like anything like this happens every day but..." Sasuke paused "... no matter how strange this is, all that matters to us is that in a few week's Naruto and I will have a child of our own. We really want to have this baby. I don't care what other's think of this, I have all that I want in my life." Sasuke looked from Lee's face to Sakura's. "I sound weird don't I?"  
  
"No, you don't. You've been like this ever since you and Naruto started to date. Not that we are complaining, you are more open then you used to be even if you are hard to understand sometime." Lee said.  
  
Sakura had caught the look in Sasuke's eyes and before Lee could continue. "Well, you'll make a great daddy." Sakura said before she pushed him toward the front door. "You better go now so you can get back earlier."  
  
"All right, I'm going." Sasuke said when he open the door and stepped out. He heard Lee ask Sakura something when he closed the door.  
  
When he started to walk away from the house he heard a loud crash and then there was Sakura's voice. "NOT FOR ANOTHER FEW YEARS OR ELSE YOU WILL PAY FOR IT!!!"  
  
Smiling as he knew Naruto would be awake now and Sakura would treat him for another bowl of ramen as an apology for waking him. He could picture Lee at the moment to be half through the wall by the force of Sakura's fist.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
The mission had gone faster then he expected and was already on his way from the Hokage's office. Once he was outside he saw a familiar green and black form rushing through the streets toward the gate.  
  
"Hey Lee." He called out. "Aren't you supposed to be with Sakura and Naruto?" He asked once he knew he had the other shinobi's attention.  
  
"Sasuke, your back! Thank god. You better come with me quickly. It's Naruto." He called back as he started to run back the way he came.  
  
That had him worried and as fast as he could set after him. Lee took him to the hospital. "What's wrong with Naruto?" Sasuke asked Lee as they ran through the hall.  
  
"He went into contraction's about 20 minutes ago. I was sent to get you back, they think it will still take a couple of hours but Naruto still wanted you there," Lee said smiling. When he said that they saw Sakura.  
  
"Sasuke-kun." She called out.  
  
"Where is he?" Sasuke asked.  
  
Sakura pointed at the closed door. Sasuke took no time to say anything else as he walked in.  
  
At first the room was bright like he remembered it to be but as he walked further in it turned darker and darker until the bed was the only thing that was in the room. A nurse came up to him with a new born baby in her arms. Handing him his new born son before leaving the room.  
  
Sasuke looked down at his sleeping son before he walked up to the bed. On the bed laid Naruto, completely exhausted and worn out. But he was smiling at Sasuke before he fell asleep.  
  
Sasuke could hear the faint laughter of a hidden person in the room. Out from the other side of the bed he could see the mist head-band in the faint light. The laughter grew stronger and stronger. The face of the hidden shinobi came into view and Sasuke could see he had his hands raised in a seal.  
  
Sasuke screamed as he reached for the intruder, trying to stop him. Blood splashed the bed and the shinobi. Naruto's dead body lay on the bed and the mist shinobi just laughed and laughed. When he heard the faint cry's of Sasuke's son the shinobi laughed even harder. Laughing at everything that was Sasuke's world. The room went completely dark as all was left was Sasuke, baby Satoshi and the horrible laughter...  
  
~End Dream~  
  
Sasuke woke up and fell from the window. He was gasping for breath. It was just the dream again, just the dream, just the dream, just...  
  
Sasuke bend his head and cried. He cried into the silence of his room. Unaware of the small figure watching him from the door.  
  
Sasuke didn't notice the presence of Satoshi before he felt some one hug him.  
  
Satoshi buried his head in Sasuke's hair. Tear ran down his own face at the sight of his daddy crying. "I don't want you to cry daddy." Satoshi said in a low voice. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Satoshi. "Can I sleep in you bed daddy?" He asked.  
  
Sasuke nodded as he carried Satoshi over to the bigger bed. In a few minutes the little boy was asleep again. Sasuke watched Satoshi for a few minutes seeing the wet traces under Satoshi's eyes. Gently so he wouldn't wake Satoshi up he stroke away what was left of his son's tears.  
  
"I'll be stronger for you. I promise. Like Naruto would've want me to be." Sasuke whispered. "Tomorrow I'll do my best to make you happy. No matter what, I promise." He said as he watched Satoshi sleep peacefully.  
  
Tbc...  
  
Author Note: I have a few idea's on where to take this but I'm not going to say anything for I usually change the plot slightly from the one I had in mind to a better one when I write but if you want a happy ending I have a few in mind on that too. I've already left a few openings if you would want to have Naruto back into the picture so that's not impossible and I mean whole Naruto, not just memories and stuff like that. But otherwise I can take it down the path I originally thought of. In that case it will be depressing but slightly happy ending. Let me know what you would like and then I shall see what I can come up with.  
  
Answer to review: Yes I had to kill Naruto, I don't know what I was thinking, I normally never do. But if I were to kill Sasuke in this one then this plot might not work out as I have in mind right now. And at that moment I walked home I could really see Sasuke with Satoshi standing there at the graveyard. Also remember that with Kyuubi in the picture many things can happen and that the story never is really over before the last two words are written down (The End) or when I say it's over.  
  
Well, 9.05 am isn't so bad to complete a story. Not when you falls asleep with the computer on beside your bed and just can wake up and write down the ideas you got during the night... :P That's me in a nutshell, I fall asleep with the computer on during night (it shut itself down after 20 minutes of non-use), wake up and go on like nothing have happen. *I'm innocent, that's what my dad have told me to say to the cops when they get here.* Joking.  
  
^_^ Well, enough of this nonsense now so I can get on with something else, like another chapter... 


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: 5 years since the day when Sasuke lost his loved one. Now he stands by his grave with his son and think back on their life together. Yaoi.  
  
Ranting: PG - tell me otherwise if I'm wrong.  
  
Author Note: Took time but here it is. I hope it was worth it, I got some kind of writers block on this one so only wrote like 1/10 each day if like nothing at all sometimes. There is also some problem going around right now that didn't help.  
  
Pairings: Sasunaru, NejiHina, LeeSaku don't know much more yet...  
  
Category: Adventure, Action, Romance, Tragedy and Angst... so far at least...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!  
  
What you left me  
  
by Monkan  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The light filled the room in the early morning. It caused the dark haired man to stir in his bed. Even if he slept for a few hours it hadn't been very restful for him. As he stretched out his arms they brushed something else that occupied his bed. His dark eyes came to rest at the sleepy face of his only son. Satoshi's face was slightly flushed as the sun lighted up it. His small hands reached out and grasped Sasuke's arm, holding it close like a teddy bear. He looked so peacefully right at that moment. Sasuke almost didn't have the heart to remove his arm from Satoshi's hands. But he needed to use the bathroom. So as gently as he could he disconnected his arm and left the room with one final glance at Satoshi before closing the door.  
  
Later as he was preparing breakfast his mind had already made up a few excuses on his "how-to-not-go-to-festival" list but always after each one of them he could see Satoshi's sad face and that broke his heart. He looked so much like Naruto when he was sad, especially his blue eyes.  
  
"You where always a sucker for those eyes." Sasuke muttered to himself. He opens the fridge and took out a few things and put them on the table. He walked back to the vegetables he had been chopping and placed them on a plate. He knew Satoshi would wake up soon. Sasuke smiled as he thought of his son, he was really happy he had Satoshi. Even if he would had been happier if Naruto was still with him too. He really missed their life together.  
  
^~^~^~^  
  
"Ooi, Sasuke-koi. What's in for breakfast?" Naruto asked as he walked into their kitchen, his arms sneaked around Sasuke's waist as he stood at the counter making breakfast.  
  
"Look at the table." Sasuke said plainly.  
  
"It looks good but I want ramen." Naruto complained.  
  
"Ramen isn't breakfast. You have to eat something else then some cheap noodles and meat all the time."  
  
"But I love ramen." Naruto tried.  
  
"May be but I have two reasons why I don't make ramen for breakfast." Sasuke said.  
  
Naruto loosen his grip around Sasuke slightly as he looked at his face. "Yeah, and what is that."  
  
Sasuke put down the knife. "One, I don't like it as much as you do and don't eat it every opportunity I get."  
  
Naruto almost sweat dropped. Was he really that crazy in Sasuke's view? "And number two?" He asked.  
  
Sasuke turned around in Naruto's embrace and faced the blonde. "I wouldn't have you right here as you are right now." Sasuke then lowered his head and kissed Naruto on his lips.  
  
When they pulled apart Naruto was blushing faintly. Sasuke just smiled and lead Naruto to the set table by his wrist.  
  
"Did you see Hinata and Neji yesterday?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"Hai, I saw their daughter for the first time, she was really cute." His face lit up as memories about the little sleeping bundle he saw.  
  
"I never thought I would see the day when Neji became a father." The dark haired stated.  
  
"Why, are you jealous?" Naruto teased.  
  
"On him, never." He then gave Naruto a soft kiss on his nose.  
  
As they ate Sasuke could see Naruto was hesitating on something. "Sasuke, there is something I want to talk to you about." He finally said.  
  
"What is it?" Sasuke took a new bite of his sandwich.  
  
"Well, I've been thinking... and... er..." Naruto bite his tongue.  
  
"Naruto, you are scaring me. Just say it." Sasuke misunderstood Naruto's nervousness had something to do with their relationship.  
  
Naruto swallowed. "Have you thought of having children?"  
  
Sasuke blinked once before breathing out in silent relief. "A little, why?"  
  
"Well, I have too and I know how much you want to revive your clan and everything." Kuso, why do I have to get tongue-tied about this? Naruto mentally beat himself. "How do you feel about a real family and us?" Naruto looked down at the table. There he asked the one question that bugged his mind to no end. He was actually scared that Sasuke one day would leave him to have a family he probably never could give him, if the old hag didn't find anything.  
  
Sasuke looked thoughtful for a moment. "I would be lying if I said I didn't want one. I could have had almost any of the girls in this village and raise a family with her but when I realized my heart was with some one different. I chose you, Naruto and I stopped thinking about it that way. I feel that as long as I have you it will be us to raise a child together, if and when we adopt one."  
  
Naruto looked up slowly. Sasuke studied Naruto for a moment. "How do you feel about us and a baby?" Sasuke asked Naruto in return.  
  
A smile played over Naruto's face as he faced the one person he truly loved. Feeling more brave then he did a moment ago he did the first thing that came into his mind.  
  
Before Sasuke could react he found Naruto in his lap. His arms went around the slim waist of his lover. "Same as you. As long as I have you I can't be more happy then I'm already am." Naruto planted a soft kiss on Sasuke's cheek. "You know how they don't like gay couple adopting kids so I came to think of something. Since I'm not completely like other guys I went to the old hag's office and talk to her about it. She said she would look if there were anything with help from Kyuubi we could have a baby to call our own."  
  
There he had said his idea. Now the only thing left was Sasuke's reaction to it.  
  
"Naruto...."  
  
^~^~^~^  
  
"Ohayo daddy." Satoshi said sleepily as he walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Ohayo, Satoshi." Sasuke walked over to Satoshi and gave him a hug before lifting him up and walked to the table with him. "Did you sleep good?" Sasuke asked.  
  
Satoshi smiled brightly at his dad. "Hai and daddy's not sad anymore?"  
  
"Iie, Satoshi. I can't be sad when I have you around me." He then returned the smile. The little boy was happy that he could make his dad on a better mode. Sasuke put Satoshi down at one of the chairs and before taking his own seat he ruffled Satoshi's already untamed hair around with his hand.  
  
"So Satoshi, what would you like to do at the festival?"  
  
When the subject come to the festival Satoshi began to tell Sasuke of all the things he wanted to do there but since he never been to a festival before he didn't even count up half of the things Sasuke knew would be there.  
  
*Well, there goes my not-to-go list.* Sasuke thought with a small smile. *As long as no one from the Mist comes in my way. I will be able to handle them around me.*  
  
"Dad, will you do something too?"  
  
"I don't know yet, may be."  
  
"Are you going to be in the... tour...tournu..." Satoshi couldn't find the word.  
  
"The tournament?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"Hai." Satoshi asked excitedly.  
  
Sasuke hadn't thought of that one. The tournament would start tomorrow. Shinobi's from all the different Villages would be there. It would be a fight between the best from each village. The ones still standing in the end would receive the title as one of the best shinobi's in the country. To put it easy, it would be like the Chuunin Exam only much bigger. The five Kages would be there to watch the tournament.  
  
"I haven't thought of it but I don't think so." Sasuke said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because there are some people there that I don't like so much and don't want to hurt them."  
  
*That is true, I don't think I could keep myself calm if I where to fight a mist shinobi.*  
  
"Oh. Did they do something bad to you?" Satoshi put his sandwich down.  
  
Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat before he nodded his head. "Yeah, you could say that."  
  
*************  
  
Sasuke stood in his room. He could hear Satoshi going around downstairs. "Soon it's time." It felt like he had stones in his stomach. It made him feel sick. He stood by a shelf where he kept all his photos. He picked one up and looked at it. It was a picture that was taken a few years ago of him and Naruto. It was after they had started to date. On the picture stood really close to each other and they held each other around the waist, Sasuke had his head resting against Naruto's shoulder. He could still remember how childish Naruto acted that day, all because of a simple photo. They had talked that day on how they thought their relationship would be like in the future.  
  
Sasuke sighed. "Not quiet as we thought it would be."  
  
Sasuke put it down again. "One day I will have the answer to why this happened to us koi. One day."  
  
With that he walked out of his room down to Satoshi who was waiting quite impatient for him. When they were outside Sasuke grasped Satoshi's hand. He felt awful. His stomach almost protested all it could.  
  
They could hear the laughter and shouts as they got closer. Satoshi almost jumped up and down with excitement. Sasuke almost blanched as he saw some shinobi's with the mist head-band.  
  
*I can do this, if only this time. I can do this for Satoshi.*  
  
tbc....  
  
Author Note: Done, finally. It was harder to write this one then I thought. I got to several stops on the way. But I hope the next one will go easier only I'm not sure how to write the funfair. I'll come up with something, don't worry. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: I have no idea how a five year old talk but I'm doing my best. I can't believe it. Inspiration on this one hit me when I was in school and had a math lesson. It was going slow and I was bored because I needed help and it just hit me. I wrote it down on paper as fast as I could and I just loved it. To quote Inner Sakura: Hell yeah.  
  
This chapter also contains the technical explanation about Satoshi's birth. I got a review in the first chapter asking on how they were able to have Satoshi, it was clear that Kyuubi had a big part in it as always but it got me to think a little more about the how-reason and this is what I came up with. I'm like on something that make's me obsessed with Satoshi.  
  
Also I'm going to spice things up in this one, I'm not going to say anything else so if you want to know just read it. ^_^  
  
What you left me  
  
By Monkan  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The streets were crowded with people. Children were running from stall to stall to see what was there. Laughter drowned every place as everyone had a good time. Even Sasuke had found that he had a fun with Satoshi.  
  
He laughed, watched with amusement and pride as Satoshi tried out different kind of activities and games. The boy had been in totally awn to what a real festival meant. They met their friends and followed with them for a while, they didn't have anything better to do. They soon meet Neji and Hinata with their daughter.  
  
As they all walked down the street, Satoshi holding Sasuke's hand, they looked for some place to eat. Sasuke was stopped by Hinata as she saw someone she wanted Sasuke to talk to. Hinata was looking for supporters in a job and if she could get Sasuke to put in a good word for her then she had better chances in succeeding.  
  
"Satoshi, go ahead with your friends. I will right behind you." Sasuke let go of Satoshi's hand.  
  
"Ok, dad." Satoshi ran along with his friends to look at something that was higher up the street. One of the kids was further ahead and Satoshi ran even faster to catch up. Easily avoiding bumping into someone along the way.  
  
The adult that saw him knew that when people said Sasuke's kid was a genius they didn't lie. Satoshi easily learned things he was challenged with and he didn't complain or anything. He just kept on smiling at the world around him. No one knew if Satoshi would have the sharingan eye when he got older or not but it was in his blood even if he didn't awoke the eye. Satoshi passed the ramen shop and stopped for a moment to say hi to the old owner. The old man was delighted in seeing Satoshi asked if was going to eat at him today. Satoshi shock his head before hearing the others yelling after him to hurry up. He said a hasty good bye before continuing running to catch up with his friends.  
  
Satoshi didn't get far as a clearly drunken man came out of a bar and Satoshi ran right into him. Both Satoshi and the man fell to the ground at the impact.  
  
" 'Ey, whasch where ya goin' schrimp." The man blurred out. His companions came out after him and began to laugh at their floored friend. They all wore the head band of the Hidden Mist.  
  
The man got help from the closest one to stand shakily on his feet. Both leaned heavily on each other. "Did ya get knocked down by some little kid?" The others asked under the laughter.  
  
"Shimatta. Of cous' not. Thisch little schrimp ran into me on purpoush."  
  
Satoshi watched the pack of drunken men as they said a few ugly and joking words to each other. Satoshi's friends had come back when they saw the men and was now standing behind him. Never had they seen someone so drunk before.  
  
The one that was the most sober looked at Satoshi for a long time before it clicked in his mind where he had seen the kid before. "Hey, ischn't ya the kitsune's kid?" He asked his friends.  
  
Some of the people around froze as they heard that.  
  
"Yeah, I remember now. It'sh hard not to shee the reschembling between them."  
  
"The shame damn eyesh and hair. I never liked him wery musch." The first one said. "Good thing he'sh dead anyway. I don't get it how shomeone could love that demon."  
  
"Yeah, you must be really dumb to love a monshter like that." Another one said.  
  
Satoshi felt tears in his eyes. They where talking about his parents. Satoshi had heard something similar on his way home a few weeks ago, he asked his dad about it. Even if he didn't get much out of his dad on the subject he grasped that his dad had loved his "mommy" very much.  
  
It hurt Satoshi to hear these mean men talk bad about his parents. "My parents loved each other." He said as tears ran down his cheeks. He was shaking with the anger he for the first time in his life felt toward another person. "You don't know anything 'bout them to talk bad 'bout them." Satoshi stood up easily but the tears just kept on coming. Some of the people that had stopped with what they were doing felt their heart break a little; it was the first time they had ever seen Satoshi cry.  
  
"Mou, the shrimp talk like he know thingsh."  
  
"I would rather...*hic* ...die then 'ave a demon in the family."  
  
"Yeah, whatta dishgrashe."  
  
"Stop it." Satoshi yelled at them. He ran forward and pushed one of the men, making him mad. Satoshi saw the man raise his hand to hit him and fell back down as he stumbled over his own feet in order to get away. Satoshi's friends yelled at him to get away and one of them tried to get closer only to be held back by the man's comrades.  
  
"Thish teach ya a lesschon." Another hand grabbed the drunken man's wrist and held it in a steal grip. All of them looked at the stranger that had interfered. He had a long dark colure coat with a wide hat on his head (AN: Have you seen Get Backers so are the hat similar to Dr. Jackals) and he wore the head band with the Mist symbol on his arm.  
  
"I don't just stand back to let someone hit a helpless kid." He simply said as he grabbed the man's arm and threw him over his shoulder. The man crashed into his friends. The stranger bends down to help Satoshi up. He dusted the kid's cloths of in the process. He smiled at Satoshi. "Your parents have raised you well to stand up even against some baka's like them."  
  
He gave Satoshi's shoulder a squeeze before he left them. Satoshi looked after him until he was out of sight. He then felt another hand on his shoulder and turned to see his daddy kneeling down behind him. He didn't waste any time then. Satoshi throw himself into Sasuke's arms and cried against Sasuke's chest.  
  
"Those men talked bad 'bout you and mom. They talked bad. I just wanted them to stop."  
  
Sasuke felt tears in his eyes at the sight of his distraught son. Just once did he leave Satoshi out of sight and this had to happen. "It's alright now. I'm here. I'll make them stop." He stroke Satoshi's hair and back in a smoothing gesture. The fragile body was shaking with the big sobs that ripped through the little boy. Sasuke closed his eyes as he just held Satoshi close, resting his head on the top of Satoshi's. Sasuke had a hard time finding his voice again. "I won't let anything happen to you again." That was all he could get out. A noise behind him made his attention turn to something else then his son.  
  
He saw the men had started to get up again and when they had seen Sasuke their fear had made one of them run away. Neji made sure he didn't get far. Sasuke felt like someone had ignited his blood with fire. It was burning in his veins. He knew he was losing control but at the moment he didn't care.  
  
He let go of Satoshi and turned to the men. He walked over to them and before the one Satoshi could react he was pushed back down on the ground with a very angry Uchiha standing over him. The look in Sasuke's eyes told him that he was in big trouble and that made him scared. *This guy is crazy.* was all he could think.  
  
"If I were to let you go could you promise me that I never will see you again?" Sasuke asked in a cold voice that made some of the others shiver.  
  
All the man did was nod hasty and felt that Sasuke moved away from him. The man sat up and pulled out a shuriken out of his pocket.  
  
"Watch out." Neji yelled as he stood with Satoshi secured at his arm. Some of the people around gasped.  
  
The man threw the shuriken after Sasuke. For just a moment Sasuke just stood still where he was before turning around, catching the shuriken and throw it back much faster and harder. It hit the man's shoulder. He cried out in pain. When he noticed the dark shadow over him he looked up to see Sasuke standing over him again only this time his fully mastered sharingan was flaming in his eyes.  
  
"I almost knew the word from a man of the Hidden Mist couldn't be trusted." Sasuke's voice was filled with venom as he walked even closer to the man that tried to crawl further away.  
  
Suddenly a pair of arms held his leg. "Don't hurt him daddy."  
  
Sasuke froze in place. *Satoshi.*  
  
Every one looked at the little blonde boy that held onto his dad's leg while he looked up with big tear filled eyes. "Onegai (Please) don't hurt him, daddy." The voice wasn't louder then a whisper but it cut through the silence on the street like a knife.  
  
Sasuke felt his own eyes slowly look down at Satoshi. Sasuke didn't do anything as his son held onto him more tightly. *What am I doing?* He thought. Sasuke looked back at the man on the ground as he had crawled as far as he could with a fear stricken face. *I am breaking a promise.*  
  
Sasuke felt the sharingan disappear from his eyes to be replaced by his normal eye colour.  
  
Satoshi whispered. "Onegai..."  
  
That was all Sasuke could take. He fell to hi knees and wrapped his arms tightly around Satoshi. Holding the little boy as close as possible. He rested his head against Satoshi's, closed his eyes as he felt tears of his own fill them. "I'm sorry." Sasuke whispered to Satoshi.  
  
*********  
  
Meanwhile through a glass orb the event was observed by five people in almost the same cloths. The only difference between them was the colour and the symbols. The young looking woman that sat in the main chair had her hand folded under her chin. The other's sat in a circle around her; all watched the scene in the glass bubble. Three of them were men and two was women.  
  
"So that's Uchiha Satoshi!" Kazekage said.  
  
Tsunade nodded. "Hai." She continues to just look at the small family in front of her.  
  
"You weren't lying what you said about that the boy. Even if that man talked badly about his parents and would hurt him, he still didn't want that man to get hurt. And he's almost six years."  
  
"I know. He's so much like Naruto that it scares me sometimes." Tsunade said as she watched Sasuke and Satoshi leave the scene. Tsunade made sure that the orb followed them.  
  
"I've been wondering for sometime now Tsunade-sama. It's been five years since the vessel for Kyuubi died." Raikage said. The man failed to notice how Tsunade flinched at the use of description for Naruto. "If he had still lived, do you think he could have made his dream come true, to become the 6th Hokage I mean?" The other three Kages saw Tsunade's eyes take on a downward shine.  
  
She sighed. "Hai, I'm sure of it. Naruto had it in him to become a future Hokage of Hidden Leaf." Tsunade leaned back in her chair. "If I may ask? Why this sudden interest in Naruto? You didn't ask much when he died."  
  
Raikage looked around for a moment buying some more time. "The question just came up in my head." The man swallowed.  
  
"Tsunade, if I may ask?" The other female kage in the room said. "It is a little strange to me that Naruto..." She paused for a moment seeking the word. She had been careful to use his given name. "It's a fact that males can't have children. As far as I'm concerned it's impossible. Since I'm new at the post as a kage I don't know everything about Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke I wonder if you could tell me."  
  
Tsunade looked at the much younger woman in front of her. She looked at the faces of the others and saw that even if they tried to hide it they too wanted to know.  
  
"All right, you all know that Naruto was the container of Kyuubi?" All of them nodded. "What most of the people in Hidden Leaf failed to see in Naruto was that he wasn't the demon. When he and Uchiha Sasuke started to date both was happier then I ever had seen them. Nothing could come between them. It is true that when you find someone you love you'll do anything for them. That's what Naruto did." Tsunade looked in the younger woman's face and sighed. "He knew that because of him they would probably never be allowed to adopt a child. He came to me and asked for help. If I could find any way, and I he meant any way for them to have a child. I promised him I would look into it and I did, I looked at every area I could think of. In the end I found something that looked promising but it was dangerous. It was a forbidden Jutsu that are used to collect and contain a spirit or demon. If just changed a little it could be used to collect special parts of the object. Now we all know that Kyuubi's body is long dead but to be sealed in a host it creates an illusion body of itself with it own chakra. There for it had something like a real body. Kyuubi were male too but we are talking about a demon now. Even if Kyuubi were male he still had enormous amount of hormones and chemicals that are female. The male hormones were just more domain in his body and that made Kyuubi male."  
  
Tsunade took a sip of the water she had on the table. "The jutsu would collect those female chemicals and hormones. That is the basic idea of the option I got up with. With the jutsu we could place those parts where in a normal female body would have them. The jutsu helped to keep them alive and in place if you like, so they didn't spread out into every part of the body. In short terms, we would able to create the chemical system for a pregnancy in a male body. I told them of my findings and also of the risk that would come with it. The hormones were after all from a demon and much more "aggressive" you could say. There was no way to counter it if they got out of hands. In short the one doing it could die if something went wrong."  
  
Tsunade looked up into the face of the shocked Kages. "I send them home to think of it. I found them at my office two day later. Naruto said that he would do it since his body was used to the power of Kyuubi and could easily heal if something went wrong. The first few weeks I had Naruto under watch so if something happen I wouldn't be far away. Like I thought it took a tool on his body and I almost immediately had him off active duty. Ordering him to take it easy and if I found out he did something he shouldn't I would make his life more miserable, after Sasuke were done with him of course. His body was stressed because of the burden put on it but Naruto didn't complain much over it. He was just happy, always smiling. Later we would let him out more when it became more stabile."  
  
Tsunade stopped again, looking like she was remembering something from that time.  
  
"As I understand it he died after... giving birth to Satoshi?" Kazekage said. Tsunade nodded.  
  
"That is the reason why Sasuke almost lost control just now. Naruto was killed just an hour after it was over. He was sleeping with Sasuke sitting with Satoshi in his arms beside him. A shinobi with the mist head band came out of nowhere and did some kind of ninjutsu, he killed Naruto with Sasuke watching. Sasuke have never been able to forgive Hidden Mist after that. He still haven't, he has just shut down those feelings for the moment."  
  
"How cruel." The female kage said. She could fell her throat closing up with sadness. "What happen to the shinobi? Did you find out his motive?" Again Tsunade shocked her head.  
  
"Iie, he didn't say anything. He took his own life before we could investigate more."  
  
The room was silent. No one said anything. What could be said? In the orb Sasuke and Satoshi was sitting on a bench in the park. Sasuke was drying Satoshi's tears away.  
  
All of them just sat there and watched them. "That kid really loved that Uchiha." The female kage said. "To do something like that, I mean even with the risk in it. Only someone that loves so deeply would be brave enough to do what he did."  
  
Tsunade looked up her comrade again smiling lightly. "They both loved each other from the bottom of their hearts. They would do anything for each other. No one can deny that any more."  
  
~^~in the park~^~  
  
Sasuke and Satoshi was now sitting on a bench. Sasuke was sitting with his leg on the bench with Satoshi in his lap. He was resting his head on top of Satoshi's with his arms around Satoshi's waist. The little boy was resting against Sasuke's chest. It felt so peacefully. *So much different then just a few minutes earlier.*  
  
Sasuke just wanted to get away from everyone for a moment with Satoshi. How fast everything turned around. He had had e good time with Satoshi and their friends before those men ruined everything. *Is it to much to ask for just one day without trouble.*  
  
"Daddy, what did that man mean with kitsune's kid?"  
  
Sasuke froze over. "What did they say to you?" His voice was calm.  
  
Satoshi started to fiddle with Sasuke's shirt. "They asked if I was kitsune's kid and then..." Satoshi swallowed. "...they sad bad things." Satoshi looked up. "What did they mean?"  
  
Sasuke let out a deep breath. "What they meant by kitsune's kid is your mom. You wouldn't understand much now of it. I'll tell you when you are older."  
  
"But I want to know now. I wane know 'bout mommy." Satoshi said.  
  
Sasuke sighed again. Everything was against him. "All right, you remember the grave we visited a few days ago, the one for Naruto?" Satoshi nodded. "That's you mom. What those men meant by kitsune is that Naruto had a demon soul locked inside of him. No one liked that demon very much and let their anger go out on Naruto because they couldn't harm the kitsune directly. Unlike me and a few others they didn't see that Naruto wasn't the kitsune. It's from Naruto that you got your blond hair and blue eyes. That's why they called you kitsune's kid, because you look so much like Naruto."  
  
"You said you loved him, didn't you daddy?" Satoshi wanted to know as much as possible.  
  
Sasuke smiled at that. Satoshi sure had a good memory. "Hai, as much as I love you. It still hurt here," Sasuke put his hand over his heart. "That he died but he left me you for me to take care of. Also I know even for the short time he saw you before he died he loved you as much as I do right now."  
  
Satoshi didn't understand everything but at what he did he smile. It sounded like a fairy tale in his ears.  
  
"How did he look like?"  
  
Sasuke thought for a moment before reaching into one of his pockets and retrieving a photo. He held it up for Satoshi. "This was taken of me and Naruto about two years before you were born."  
  
Satoshi studied the photo closely. "That's him daddy." Satoshi exclaimed suddenly.  
  
"Who?" Sasuke asked.  
  
Satoshi looked up at his dad. "The man that helped me before you came."  
  
Tbc...  
  
Author Note: So what do you think? It got longer then I thought from the beginning but that's a normal phenomenon. I write this story as I go along with my other stories. There for it can take time sometime but I'm constantly working on this one. Like I'm not doing the same on the other two too. -_-' Since it's almost time for the final race in school until summer it will be more hared then it all ready is.  
  
I just love the cliff-hanger I've created in this chapter. Even I didn't know I could be so evil. What can I say, I'm learning. XD  
  
The hard part in this one was to not make Satoshi sound so grown up but I think I sometimes failed and the drunk men was also hard 'cause I'm no expert on how drunken men sounds like. Sure I've met some drunks before but they were all Swedish. Not much help there.  
  
But seriously, leave a note for me on how you like it and if there is something you don't get. Until the next time. See ya... 


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: Once again I saw how many mistakes I made in the last chapter. I'm such a dobe sometimes with my spelling. *sigh* what am I thinking? Well what's done is done and as a reminder to you I don't need any flames on how wrong I spell and other things. I'm beating myself up all I can as it is right now. Well I'm glad I got so many "obsessed" with my cliff hanger, I know I was a real pain in the butt to end it there but I couldn't help it. ^_^  
  
Review Note: Ookima I know how much you love this story and you will probably love this new chapter but you would probably also try to strangle me if you could once you've read it but if you hang on I will try to come up with next chapter very soon.  
  
Summary: Well it seems that Naruto is back somehow but is it really him or just someone that look like him? Sasuke must face the possibility of it. His mind tells him Naruto is dead and that he knows it but his heart says that he may be is alive. How can you give up even when your heart gives you a little bit of hope.  
  
Couples: SasuNaru, HinaNeji, SakuLee.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
  
What you left me  
  
by Monkan  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Sasuke stared at Satoshi. "Nani?" That was all he could get out.  
  
Satoshi pointed at the picture. "That's the man that helped me."  
  
Sasuke stared at the photo. "No, it can't be him. He's dead, remember?" Sasuke's head was spinning, why did this have to happen to him?  
  
Satoshi shock his head. "Iie. That's him." Satoshi said stubbornly. Why didn't daddy believe him?  
  
Sasuke grasped Satoshi's arm firmly but gently at the same time. Something in him was beginning to wake up again. Hope. "Are you sure?" He asked even if his mind was screaming at him that it was impossible.  
  
"Hai. His hair was just longer and he didn't have any scars on his cheeks."  
  
Sasuke stared right ahead. Not really seeing anything. His world was spinning around him. He knew that Naruto was gone and he had tried to accept it but his heart had always told him that his love was still alive, somehow. Even if he had seen all he needed to know Naruto was dead he just couldn't accept it. It's something his heart never had been able to face. He had been alone for five years and still his heart ached whenever he heard Naruto's name. It was a fight between what his mind knew and what his heart felt. How could you decide what to do when you are split in half with the love you feel but know that in the end you will be more miserable if it turned out to be wrong?  
  
*Even if it's not Naruto I still need the chance, if not to have him back in my life but to finally be able to say good bye to his ghost.*  
  
Sasuke felt some one tug on his sleeve. "Daddy?"  
  
Sasuke looked down to see Satoshi was looking at him with worried eyes. *Only this last time. This last time to maybe take back what was taken from me and Satoshi.*  
  
"Daddy?" Satoshi asked a little sad. Had he said something to make his dad sad again.  
  
"Satoshi, are you really sure it was him?" Sasuke asked in a slight desperate voice.  
  
All Satoshi could do was nod as he felt his daddy's arms around him tighten before standing up with Satoshi safely in his arms so he didn't fell. With fast steps Sasuke half ran back to their friends. When he saw them at a café he slowed down. Hinata raised her head when she felt some one approach them.  
  
"Sasuke-kun. You're back!" She said in a happy voice. The others looked up to see Sasuke coming toward them with Satoshi in his arms. Satoshi's friends waved at Satoshi.  
  
Neji frowned little as he saw how Satoshi held to Sasuke's shirt, holding a picture in his hand. Sasuke came to a stop in front of them. "Can you watch over Satoshi for me? I need to speak to the Hokage."  
  
Hinata nodded. "Ano sa, Sasuke-kun. Did something happen?"  
  
Sasuke didn't answer. He just let Satoshi down in Hinata's lap and was running away from them the next moment. All of them looked after him. What happen to him to act like that.  
  
Satoshi watched his dad leave as he held the picture tightly in his hand. He felt some one grasp his shoulder. He looked up to see Hinata's kind face. "What happen?" She asked.  
  
Satoshi looked down with sad eyes while he clutched the picture in his hand against his chest.  
  
Neji observed Satoshi. It wasn't hard to see that the little boy blamed himself for whatever happens to make Sasuke act like that. He saw the picture in his hand. "What's that, Satoshi-san?" Neji pointed at Satoshi's hand.  
  
Satoshi looked up before giving Neji the picture. Once Neji unfolded it his breath caught in his throat. *Sasuke... what...*  
  
Neji looked at Satoshi with a look that told him he didn't understand. "That's the man that helped me." Satoshi said while he pointed at Naruto's face.  
  
Neji looked at Satoshi with a shocked expression as it hit him what was going on.  
  
*Sasuke... is you still chasing ghosts? When will your heart stop trying to accept facts when it has to. Please, stop hurting yourself and Satoshi.*  
  
**********  
  
Sasuke ran all the way through Konoha's streets to the building where Tsunade-sama should be. He saw a two shinobi that had just come out of the Hokage's office. He ran past them and came to a halt at the door. He knocked once before just entering.  
  
Tsunade and the other Kages sat in her room talking and all turned to see who intruded on them again. Much to her surprise on who entered. "Uchiha Sasuke. What can I do for you?" The old but still young looking lady behind the desk asked him.  
  
"I need your help again." Sasuke just said as he walked over to a table where the glass orb sat on it's pillow. He picked it up before bringing it over to Tsunade. "I need your help to find some one!"  
  
Tsunade sighed. "Sasuke, are you still chasing Naruto's ghost? When are you going to stop this before it kills you?"  
  
Sasuke stood almost pleadingly in front of her. "Please this is the last time. I need to know that after 5 years I can let him go."  
  
Tsunade shock her head. "This isn't the first time you've asked me when you had a feeling he was still alive and around. How can you live with this life you have? It's clear that you are still hurting from Naruto's death but he wouldn't want you to get through this for him. It will only hurt you more when it proves you were wrong."  
  
"I know that it will hurt me if I'm wrong but Satoshi was sure it was Naruto that helped him earlier and I need to know if it's him or not."  
  
That caught everyone's attention. "The man that... you mean that man..." Tsunade's word's halted.  
  
"Are you saying that the man that helped your son against those men is Uzumaki Naruto?" Kazekage asked.  
  
Sasuke turned his head and just nodded before turning back to Tsunade. "How can he be alive?" The other female kage asked.  
  
"I don't know but I don't care at the moment if it's him I just want to find that man." Sasuke said as he stood beside Tsunade.  
  
His eyes pleading with her. She nodded reluctantly before activating the orb in front of her again. Since she knew little on how the man in question looked like it made it easier to locate him. The wide dark hat came into view and it wouldn't let them see his face.  
  
"There he is. He's at the ramen shop." Tsunade said once she recognized the surrounding around the man. He was sitting on a corner chair with a bowl of ramen in front of him.  
  
The door flung open and Sasuke was gone in a matter of seconds. Leaving five people looking after him. Kazekage looked back into the orb and the man that could be some one they thought had been dead for 5 years. Then something strange hit him about the scene. "Why isn't he eating his food?"  
  
Everyone looked at the man in the black hat. They all saw it now when Kazekage said it. The man wasn't touching his ramen. It just stood in front of him like some kind of object.  
  
The man lifted his head but still so they couldn't see his face. He then paid for his ramen and walked away. Leaving something at the chair he sat on.  
  
************  
  
Sasuke jumped from roof to roof in his race to get to the ramen shop before the man was gone. He could hear the laughed from the festival but he felt so far away from it at the moment.  
  
*Could it be him? Could it really be him?* Sasuke jumped down to the street and ran the little distance left until he was at the ramen shop he had often visited with Naruto.  
  
When he entered he didn't see the man anywhere in sight. *Kuso. I missed him.* Sasuke slammed his fist into the wall. The old man behind the counter looked up at him, shaking his head. *He can't be far...* something caught his attention when he was about to turn around again.  
  
Sasuke stared at it as memories flooded his mind. He walked over to the chair slowly and picked up the little Sakura pedal that laid on it. The pink colour was smooth and clean. Just like it should be, just like it had been. Just like it had been in Naruto's hand. . .  
  
~^~Flashback~^~  
  
Naruto and Sasuke had been sparing from early morning and it was getting dark now and both had been just as stubborn and refused to give up before the other one was down first. Now both could hardly stand up as they had sweat dripping all over them. They looked into each others eyes and came to a silent agreement that no one won the match.  
  
They walked slowly over to a tree where Naruto was the first to collapse down to the ground. He was breathing hard. He had taken of his jacket and was left in his trade mark orange pants and the black shirt he had under. Sasuke followed suit not long after, right next to Naruto. His own shirt was soaked right through and it clung to his skin. His bangs had sweat drops in them, making his hair shine blacker when the sun hit it. He looked over at Naruto and saw that he had his eyes closed as he tried to take his breathing under control. Sasuke reached out with his hand and gently grasped Naruto's, twining their fingers together.  
  
Naruto looked up with half closed eyes at Sasuke. He smiled the best could manage with his energy depletion. Even he had his limits some days and after this intense training Kakashi-sensei put them through he was tired as well.  
  
Naruto rested his head against Sasuke's shoulder. He once again closed his eyes but this time he was breathing slower.  
  
Sasuke smiled softly at his lover before he too closed his eyes and rested his head against Naruto's head. They sat there for several minutes until Sasuke felt something flutter against his face.  
  
He lifted his head as he open his eyes. Rousing Naruto at the same time. Their eyes fell to the pink flower pedal that lay on Naruto's leg. It was a Sakura pedal.  
  
Naruto picked it up gently and it felt soft and cold as he held it in his palm. He looked at it before holding it closer to Sasuke. He held it out to him with a smile on his face.  
  
"Off all the flowers I've seen, Sakura pedals are my favourites. I don't know why but they just are." He said. "I usually go somewhere they are when I feel sad or miss you."  
  
Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "How am I supposed to know where you are so you don't have to miss me?"  
  
Naruto thought for a moment. Then his face lit up like he had the most brilliant idea.  
  
"How about this. Whenever you find a Sakura pedal in our house or at the ramen shop all you have to do is search for a place with Sakura trees. I will be there, waiting abut you."  
  
Sasuke closed his hand over the one Naruto was holding the pedal. The soft material caressed his palm as well as the heat from Naruto's hand.  
  
~^~End Flashback~^~  
  
Sasuke closed his fingers around the pink flower. "Are you waiting for me there?" Sasuke took of again down Konoha's streets. *There was only one place he went to with Sakura trees.*  
  
He was about to take a short cut when he was roughly stopped by a hand on his arm. When he turned he saw Neji with Lee and Shikamaru standing there. There was something about their faces that made him worried.  
  
"What's the matter? Have something happen?"  
  
Neji didn't let go but his grip tighten. He actually looked nervous. That only made Sasuke more nervous.  
  
"Sasuke. . ." Neji started but he didn't know how to continue. "Satoshi is gone."  
  
Sasuke world froze when he heard those words. "Na... nani?" Sasuke couldn't think as his mind tried to take in what he had been told.  
  
"We don't know what happen. He was with us then he wanted to look at something. Hinata followed with him and a few minutes later she came back running saying she couldn't find him. We've looked everywhere but we can't find Satoshi." Shikamaru said in a hurried and worried voice.  
  
Sasuke felt his legs go weaker with every second that passed. He listen to Neji and Lee explain everything to him how they already had friends and their sensei's looking everywhere for Satoshi.  
  
Neji looked worried at Sasuke. He saw that the man didn't take it well and if he hadn't still be holding onto his arm Sasuke would had crashed to the ground. Neji was literally holding Sasuke up as he couldn't stand up anymore on his own.  
  
This wasn't happening.  
  
***********  
  
Meanwhile in an alley on the other side of Konoha a few men stood talking quietly among themselves.  
  
"Everything is going as planed." One of them said.  
  
"It's soon time."  
  
"Did he give you give you a hard time?"  
  
"Nah, nothing I couldn't handle."  
  
All of them looked at the figure in the corner that was tied up.  
  
"It took us 5 years to come to this. We can't mess this up."  
  
"We know. We are just waiting for him to make his move then tomorrow it will start."  
  
"Are you sure he's stabile enough so he won't come after us again. Last time he almost escaped."  
  
"As long as the orb does its work, it can't fail."  
  
"I hope you are right. I don't want him after me again. He crushed my hand and that's enough for me."  
  
"Will you stop whining about it? Mou, you are annoying."  
  
The talking went on and none of them saw the man in the shadows before he stepped out. Causing some of the others a mild heart attack. His head was angled down so his hat hides his face. A few blond locks escaped from under the hat. They reached about his shoulders the longest of them.  
  
The man watched the tied and gagged figure. The man crouched with one knee in the ground. He reached out with his hand and touched the blond hair of the little boy.  
  
Satoshi looked at the man with big frighten eyes. He didn't move as the man played with his hair for a moment. Satoshi noted that the man hesitated for a moment.  
  
Satoshi looked down at the floor. Not wanting to be where he was. He felt a hand under his chin that lifted his head up. He looked into the face of the stranger and for the first time he saw the face completely.  
  
Blue eyes meet blue eyes. The long blond hair hanged in long spikes around his face where the hat ended around his head. The face was like a more mature copy of the one Satoshi had seen on the picture. The mouth didn't move as he stared at Satoshi, so much unlike the face on the picture. The big difference was that there were only two scars on one of his cheeks, the other one didn't have anything. He had a necklace around his neck that shined in a light red, blue and green colour. Satoshi wasn't sure what that meant, it looked like they were moving around inside the orb before the green colour took over and pushed the other two colours out of the way and into the corners.  
  
Satoshi raised his face and stared at the face above him. "Are you... Naruto?" Satoshi asked.  
  
The man looked back at Satoshi with a blank expression in his eyes.  
  
"That's what they call me."  
  
Tbc...  
  
Author Note: I really hope it reaches your expectations, if only slightly, I worked the whole night to make it ready. Once I got it going it went pretty much very easy to write but I hit a few stops on the way.  
  
Well, I will update my other two stories before I start with chap 6. Don't hurt me but I'm working on one of my stories for a few days before going over to the next one. That's how I manage to work with them right. I don't know if I make much sense right now so I will stop trying to explain. I don't know when the next one will be up but I really hope sometime next week or around Monday the week after that. I maybe will be able to get it up earlier I don't know. Well I'm going back to school work now like I really should be doing. ^_^' 


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: It went faster to make this one than I thought. Well good for you ^_^ I guess. I don't have much to say cause I'm going to start with my third fic, I should be doing it now but it took me less then 3 hours to write this one down so not much lost here. Considering it could take more time than that. The ending will be happy, I promise. AND for those that haven't got it yet, YES Naruto is very much back and alive. Even if he is not himself. I know I said I would work on Return of a Stranger but it takes longer then I thought and school isn't helping, I'll explain once I have it ready... but enjoy this one in the mean time.  
  
Couples: SasuNaru, HinaNeji, SakuLee.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
  
What you left me  
  
By Monkan and Edited by asaroth  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Satoshi and Naruto looked at each other for a few minutes. Naruto wasn't showing any kind of emotions and that made Satoshi nervous but he didn't look away.  
  
Someone walked up to them and said in a low voice. "It's time to send the scroll."  
  
Naruto's face didn't move as stood up and walked over to the others. They got nervous when the blond man got closer. He then wrote something down on a scroll and handed it over to one of the others. He then walked to another corner in the alley and sat down there. The hat was hiding his face once again.  
  
Satoshi looked around; he could feel that every one of his kidnappers was looking at him. He then looked up toward the edge of the roof and he could see the cascade of colours on the sky. The day was almost over.  
  
*Daddy and I would be watch the sun now from our house now.* The thought of his daddy made Satoshi sad. *Daddy's probably sad again 'cause I'm gone.*  
  
From his seat Naruto watched the little boy. *How old could he be? Five? Six? What's with him that makes my heart act like this?* He clutched the area on his chest, it hurt badly. He didn't know why but when he saw Satoshi look up at what he could see of the sky an idea hit him.  
  
Naruto walked over to Satoshi and without much effort he lifted the boy up into his arms. He received a few protest from the other but he only send them a glare that made all of them shut up.  
  
Satoshi leaned into the dark coat Naruto had and tried not to panic when they suddenly jumped in the direction of the roof the roof. Naruto walked over to the edge and sat Satoshi down on the plates that covered the roof. He then sat down himself beside Satoshi. They were facing the sun now and Satoshi could see the mountain and much of the Village, the view was actually great and the sun made everything looked surreal.  
  
For a moment nobody of them moved, Satoshi due to the fact that he's still bound. Naruto didn't do anything, as if it were second nature to him. He then removed his hat and laid it down beside him. He closed his eyes for a moment, letting the wind blow through his hair and across his face.  
  
*I feel calm when I let the wind carry me with it.* Naruto looked down at Satoshi. The boy was taking in every detail of him. Naruto was sure the kid had his image burned in his memory now.  
  
"You look like Yondaime." Satoshi said.  
  
Naruto blinked. "Nani?"  
  
"It's him over there!" Satoshi nodded with his head toward the stone mountain with five faces on.  
  
"Hn." Naruto just looked away from Satoshi and looked down over the Village.  
  
"You also look just like someone my father loved." Satoshi wasn't sure if that was a good thing to say when Naruto turned back to him.  
  
"Your father? Uchiha Sasuke?" Satoshi nodded. "I can't be the one he loved." Naruto hesitated for a moment. "I don't know what love is." Naruto lowered his head almost in shame. *A little kid know what it's like to love someone but I don't even know what the WORD means.*  
  
Satoshi looked curiously at Naruto but when he saw tears forming in his eyes and as they spilled over his cheek Satoshi regretted bringing it up.  
  
"Gomen, I shouldn't have said it." Satoshi looked away from Naruto. Tears welled up in his eyes again. *Why do I make people sad?*  
  
Naruto look back at Satoshi and when he see the tears a pang of guilt hit his heart. He reaches out a hand toward Satoshi's face. "Please, don't cry. I don't want to see you unhappy."  
  
He touched Satoshi's pale cheek to brush away the tear that made its way down.  
  
~^~^~Memory~^~^~  
  
"Come one Sasuke, don't worry about me I can take care of myself now." Naruto said as he pushed Sasuke toward the door.  
  
"Are you sure? I don't want..." Sasuke was silent by Naruto's lips on his.  
  
When they pulled away Naruto smiled at Sasuke's face. "I wasn't that badly wounded on the mission. I'm fine now. If it makes you feel better I can call Hinata-san and ask her come over. It's not a big deal, really!"  
  
Sasuke linked his arms around Naruto's waist. "You were brought in half dead. I thought I would lose you." Sasuke rested his forehead against Naruto's. "I thought that I would really lose you." Sasuke whispered.  
  
"Sasuke... Gomen. I didn't mean to..." Naruto looked down when he felt tears of guilt in his eyes.  
  
"I know." Sasuke felt Naruto's own arms sneak around his waist. "I don't want to see you hurt Naruto. Never again do I want to see tears from your eyes."  
  
Naruto looked in up to Sasuke's pale face. He saw tears run down his lovers face.  
  
~^~^~End Memory~^~^~  
  
Naruto withdraw his hand quickly. Looking back at the setting sun but his hands was shaking slightly.  
  
Satoshi looked up at Naruto. "Naruto?"  
  
Upon hearing the little voice he turned his head back to Satoshi. Satoshi was about to say something more but something caught his attention.  
  
"Your cheek!" Satoshi gasped.  
  
Naruto raised his hand and felt the beginning of a new scar forming on his untouched cheek. It grow slowly until it reached the same length like the other two scars he had.  
  
"Don't worry. It's nothing dangerous." Naruto said in a calm voice. The necklace around his neck started to shine more in blue and red now than green. "It's just a sign that I'm connecting more to the powers that sleeps inside of me. When I have six scars, it's completed."  
  
Satoshi looked amazed when the new scar stopped growing. "Doesn't it hurt?"  
  
"Iie! Not that kind of pain. When I didn't have any scars I was like anybody. I had people I could call friends, or so I thought. It began last year to show. I thought that I could trust my so called friends to help me through it but they left me alone. They were scared, called me a monster. I guess everything we went through didn't matter when they saw you were different. It hurt so much to be alone. Everywhere I went people turned their backs to me, it was so painful. I hadn't known them for more then a few weeks but it hurt so . . . much."  
  
"If you meet daddy you don't have to be alone anymore!" Satoshi said.  
  
"Huh?" Naruto looked at Satoshi with big eyes.  
  
"I'm sure daddy can teach you how to love!" Satoshi was feeling brave again. He saw a chance to help this man. "That way you don't have to be alone any more." The smile on his face grow bigger with each word he said.  
  
"Learn... how... to... love?" Naruto said slowly.  
  
For a moment Satoshi thought he saw something in Naruto's eyes that he could place as hope but it was gone quicker then it came and all that was left of the man before him was the same empty eyes that had stared at him before he was brought up here. Those eyes made him shiver with something he hadn't felt before. He felt scared under the piercing glare the eyes turned on him.  
  
Naruto put back his hat on his head before picking up Satoshi roughly and jumping back down to the other kidnappers. Naruto placed him not to gently on the ground and walked away to stand in the shadows. Satoshi looked after him for as long as he could but lost sight if him. Suddenly a piercing red glow filled the shadow. Making all heads turn in his direction. The red faded slowly and all that was left afterwards was a little drop of green that could be seen in the shadow.  
  
The men breathed out. "The orb worked!"  
  
"That was close. We can't let that happen again. Next time maybe we won't be so lucky."  
  
"Don't worry. The orb have suppressed his personality, it won't appear for another few days. Nothing will distract him from the plan now."  
  
The man looked over at Satoshi and for a moment he thought that maybe it wasn't so wise to let that kid be near Naruto.  
  
*Well in a few hours it won't matter anyway.*  
  
*********  
  
The light was on in Sasuke's house. Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, Kakashi and Tsunade was in the living room. Going through what they knew and a few theories on what could had happen to Satoshi and why. Shikamaru and Kakashi were talking about a new plan on finding Satoshi. A shinobi knocked on the door and Lee went to open it, he was given a scroll.  
  
"What is it?" Neji asked.  
  
"It's to Sasuke-kun." Lee said as he studied the scroll. He gave it to Neji for a moment when he reached out for it and open it to see what it was. He closed it slowly again before walking over to Sasuke's bedroom door. He knocked once and waited. Sakura open and stepped out before closing the door behind her.  
  
"How is he?" Lee asked from the other door.  
  
Sakura shock her head. "Not good. I've never seen him like this before. I can't get any kind of reaction out of him. He's just staring into the darkness." Her voice was low and sad.  
  
"Do you think he can handle me for a few moments?" Neji asked.  
  
Sakura nodded. "I don't see why not."  
  
Lee entered the dark room. The curtain was down and nothing of the remaining sun could get in. Sasuke laid with his back toward Neji not moving at all. Neji slowly made his way to his friend. "Sasuke, I think you should read this!"  
  
Sasuke didn't move or said anything. Neji sighed before walking to the other side of the bed. He looked into Sasuke's almost dead like face. His face held the remains of long gone tears and his mouth was in a thin line, his face was more pale in the darkness then Neji had ever seen it. It took a few moments before Sasuke's eyes locked on Neji's face and acknowledged him. In one way at least.  
  
Neji looked down to the scroll. "It's about Satoshi." He held it out and Sasuke grabbed it immediate. He sat up while he open it. He read the words that greeted him. Before Neji could react Sasuke was out of the bed and half way to the door. He flung it open and caught everyone's attention. He ignored them and walked over to Tsunade. Neji was now right behind him now.  
  
"Hokage-sama, I need you to enter me in the tournament." His face was determined and didn't show any emotion as he spoke.  
  
Tsunade looked at him. "Why."  
  
He held out the scroll. "Because!"  
  
Tsunade read it and her face became determined as well. "Alright, I will allow it."  
  
Lee moved closer to Neji. "What did the scroll say?"  
  
Neji closed his eyes before he spoke. "Enter the tournament, there is a opponent waiting for you there. If you beat him then you will have your son back, unharmed. Don't do it and you will never see him again. Signed; the hidden mist symbol."  
  
Everyone was shocked at that. Sakura was the first to speak. "It sounds like someone set this up."  
  
Sasuke walked back to his bedrooms door. "Hai but I'll do anything to get Satoshi back. They must had known it to kidnap him." Sasuke's grip on the door tightens as he was sure it would break it he held harder. "I won't forgive them."  
  
With that he closed his door and left everyone standing where they were.  
  
In Sasuke's bedroom.  
  
He had pulled up the curtain and stood now watching the few stars that had appeared on the sky. His eyes glowed red in the growing darkness. "I won't forgive them. I'll kill my opponent if I have to. I'll do anything to have Satoshi back."  
  
tbc...  
  
Author Note: Well, it got better then I thought. Not very long but very good. I haven't really thought of this one as a mystery story. It started with a sad, angst beginning and now I have much more into it. Thanks for the reviews I got, they helped with this one.  
  
Right now it goes slow if I don't beat myself up and don't go all Shikamaru: It's too troublesome. That's what gets in my way all the time right now. I'm working on it and soon school is over in a few more weeks, don't know exact but that doesn't matter. Hm... but that means the teachers will put more pressure on us. *Sigh* That IS troublesome. 


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: Here it is folks, Chapter 7. I don't know what I should talk about so I won't even try. Not much to say 'bout this one. Read and say what you think. I'm in a little sour mode right now so I'm trying hard not to make it more angsty than it already is. Have fun reading it and leave a review for me...   
  
Couples: SasuNaru, HinaNeji, SakuLee.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own Uchiha Satoshi and that makes me very proud.   
  
What you left me  
  
By Monkan and Edited by Asaroth  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Sasuke stood by his window as he admired the sun as it rose on the sky. It was something he always did when he woke up. Admire the sun as it rose over the tree tops, but today it didn't hold the same spirit as it usually did.  
  
Sasuke's thoughts were on Satoshi. Was he alright? Where was he? Who had done this? Who was it he had to win over?  
  
So many questions, but no answers. He sighed when he closed his eyes. "I'll get you back, Satoshi. No matter what."  
  
He turned his back to the window and walked over to his bed where his holster laid. He picked it up and took out one of the kunai's and held it in his hand. The blade was designed with a few marks at the base of the handle. It had been a gift from Naruto.  
  
I've never used it. I have never been in a situation where I needed to.  
  
Flashback  
  
Naruto watched Sasuke as he looked the new weapon over. "It's... different, but I don't see why I can't use my own kunai." Sasuke finally said.  
  
Naruto shook his head slightly. "This isn't something that you should use like your normal kunai, Sasuke-koi. Didn't you read what the marks say?" Naruto said.  
  
Sasuke turned the knife over and watched the marks, they said: "To protect someone precious." Sasuke read slowly. He looked at Naruto. The blond only smiled at him.  
  
"I want you to use it only when there's someone important to protect."  
  
Sasuke was silent for a few minutes before smiling softly at his lover. "I will."  
  
End Flashback  
  
Sasuke let his finger caress the edge of the sharp blade. How could we had known that I would use it the first time to save our son, Naruto? Sasuke put it back into the holster before strapping it onto his leg.  
  
He stood up straight and walked out of his room.  
  
He walked through the living room and stopped by the door to the hall. His dark eyes looked up to the photos that decorated the wall. They were taken from many different moments in his life with Satoshi. There were even some with his friends holding or playing with Satoshi and some single photos of himself.  
  
Over Satoshi's head, Sakura and Ino were glaring at each other on who should hold him. Neji, Hinata, Lee and Tenten were standing around Sasuke with Satoshi in his arms, a birthday cake with three candles in front of them. Sasuke at Naruto's funeral with Satoshi against his chest, Sasuke dressed completely in black and tears running down his face. Satoshi had some lighter clothes under the white blanket that kept him warm. A bored looking Shikamaru with Satoshi reaching for his hair from Chouji's outstretched hands. Satoshi playing in the park with his friends during a picnic, he was four. Another birthday photo with Satoshi. A sleeping Sasuke with an equally sleeping Satoshi in his arms in the corner of their couch. Sasuke standing in the park alone. Iruka playing with Satoshi. Jiraiya and Tsunade with their hands on Sasuke's shoulders while he held a two years old Satoshi.  
  
Sakura had even managed to snatch a photo of Kakashi with Satoshi trying to pull down his mask with a few other Jounin instructors in the background. Of course Gai was also there and angry that his eternal rival was in the centre. You could almost see the flames around him.  
  
The one that had been hardest to get was with the sand siblings. They always had some mission or other things to do. But they had finally, after three years, gotten a picture of Temari, Kankurou, Gaara and Satoshi. Satoshi was asleep, but the point with the photo was that it actually was Gaara the one holding him, even if he looked uncomfortable with it.  
  
In the middle there was a picture of Sasuke and Satoshi in the park. They were standing under a tree with white flowers and Satoshi was amazed by them and stared wide eyed while Sasuke's eyes had a sad gleam in them even if he smiled. There were not many that saw it but there were actually tears in his eyes.  
  
It was Satoshi's first birthday and one year since Naruto had died. Sasuke thought back for a moment on how everyone had tried to cheer him up, but it hadn't really worked back then. It was Satoshi that made me smile because he tried to reach the flowers even though he couldn't. It has always been Satoshi that made me smile these last few years. If something happens to him... I... I...won't... Sasuke lowered his head. I can't lose him.  
  
With that final thought Sasuke stood up and walked to the front door and opened it. Outside there was Sakura, Neji, Shikamaru, Tsunade and Kakashi. Sakura, Neji and Shikamaru took in the appearance of their friend and comrade. He was dressed in a black shirt and just as black pants, the colour made him look paler than when he wore blue. As he walked closer to them Sakura saw the silver chain around his neck. She knew that at the end of it, his wedding ring hanged.  
  
"Are you ready?" Tsunade asked. Sasuke just nodded.  
  
With that they left the house to go to the tournament.  
  
On the other side of Konoha stood two figures with the Hidden Leaf head- band, observing the daily activities taking place in front of them. They hadn't gotten much sleep last night, both from the feeling of fear that breathed down their necks and the fact that they needed to stay hidden from the rest of the village.  
  
"When this is over I'm not going to leave my apartment for a week." One of them said.  
  
The other nodded. "I know what you mean. It was the worst night I've ever had. I'm sure none of the others had much luck getting any sleep either."  
  
"How's the boy?" The first one asked.  
  
They looked over to where the little boy slept. They both sweat dropped. "At least one of us got some sleep. He's too young to know the danger that stands just a few meters away from him." They stole a glance at Naruto where he sat with the hat covering his face. If they hadn't been trained to be around him they wouldn't have known that their "companion" was watching them from under the hat.  
  
Another man walked up to the boy and checked up on him to make sure he wasn't ill or anything. The night had been cold even if they weren't freezing. He pulled the blanket Satoshi had around him and laid his hand over his heart. Nothing was wrong with him.  
  
The man stood up and slowly walked over to Naruto. He gestured with his hand for Naruto to raise his head. When the man got a look at his face he almost gasped. Two new whiskers had appeared on his face, more importantly his eyes were red. The eyes of the demon that were the main reason for all the suffering the blonds' family had endured.  
  
I really hope this is worth everything, Raikage. To put someone through this much pain just so you can hope to harvest the greatest power in the world. He looked back at Satoshi who had woken up and looked around sleepily. If that boy gets hurt in any way, I won't stand back anymore. This wasn't part of the agreement. He's too young for any of this, his family is already practically torn apart, and he may lose both of his parents again just so you can test the result of your sick little plan. He looked over to the others; they knew what he was thinking. They had thought the same thing too. It was hard not to when you worked in some twisted fight for power. But it was his jutsu and knowledge that made it possible for them to control the great powers of Kyuubi so it wasn't surprising that he felt guilty, he did have a conscious. The others probably couldn't care less just as long as they got a good night's sleep and were well paid for the job. He checked the orb around Naruto's neck and saw that it shined green. He sighed deeply.  
  
He saw from the corner of his eye that Satoshi was watching Naruto. For over five years this has gone on, that boy has suffered because of this, more than what is on the surface. He will suffer again and so will this young man. No matter what happens here today they will be the ones to suffer the most and so will the last member of this unique family. If he doesn't win he will see the face of his son for the last time. If he does win there will be a chance that he will kill his lover. He stood up. Can life become worse? Probably not!  
  
A man suddenly arrived. "I've just talked to Raikage, everything is going as planned. We can move now."  
  
Everyone nodded. They packed what little things they had and the man that had checked on Satoshi walked over to him and picked him up. Satoshi struggled for a moment before he heard a whisper. "Don't try to escape; they will hurt you badly if you try it. Stay with me, I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
Satoshi didn't know what to do. They had been mean to him for taking him away from his daddy, but he was also scared of them. The only one that he felt wasn't bad was this man, but he was one of the bad guy and so was Naruto too. Satoshi looked over to the blond and saw that he was watching him back, but he didn't even seem to recognize Satoshi. Those red eyes had scared Satoshi a little when he saw them the first time, but they weren't so different from his daddy's Sharingan. So they made him feel a little better.  
  
Satoshi smiled over to Naruto before smiling at the man in front of him. "I trust you." He said before holding onto the man's shirt.  
  
"Are you ready?" A voice said behind Satoshi and he turned his head to see the others standing ready to go.  
  
The man holding him nodded before they jumped away from the alley.  
  
They where heading toward the tournament area.  
  
Sasuke stood among the audience; he needed to get his thoughts away from what laid a head. It was more easily said than done, as always. His thoughts kept going to Satoshi. Was he alright? Was he hurt? If so then Sasuke wouldn't forgive them. He watched the people around him, so unaware of what was at stake now for him.  
  
He saw some make bets on who would win. It sickened him that some would probably do it on his match too.  
  
Half of the tournament was over and it soon was his turn. As he was in the competition he had had to fight another opponent earlier. Even if he was good he didn't stand a chance against Sasuke.  
  
They didn't have any idea on who had kidnapped Satoshi. It could be anyone from the Mist village. There was at least twenty Mist shinobi's in the tournament and they couldn't accuse all of them. For all they knew, it could just be someone that blamed the Mist.  
  
They had put Sasuke's name alone to give the kidnappers an opportunity fight him. They couldn't do anything until they knew where Satoshi was.  
  
Sasuke felt someone lay a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Neji standing there.  
  
"Are you nervous?" Neji asked in a low voice.  
  
"I don't know. Yes and no, I guess."  
  
Neji's hand squeezed reassuringly. "Everything will work out. You will have Satoshi back again, I'm sure of it."  
  
Sasuke wasn't sure what to say. He wanted to believe that, but at the same time his guts told him that the Mist shinobi that had done this couldn't be trusted.  
  
The hand disappeared. "Come on. It's time." With that Neji and Sasuke walked from the audience and down to the others.  
  
Sasuke walked past them and he could feel their eyes on him. He walked down the stairs before walking out to the fighting ground. People started to talk when they saw who was next and wondered who his opponent would be.  
  
Sasuke looked around, but couldn't see anyone. He stood there for a few minutes before he felt that something might be wrong or that they had changed their plans. The people started to get annoyed. They wanted to see the Uchiha fight and those that had bet money on him were getting angry.  
  
"Nothing like the calm before the storm?" A voice echoed through the stadium. Everyone stopped with what they were doing and looked in the direction of the voice. Sasuke looked up sharply as soon as he heard the voice and he saw five men standing on the stadium's wall. One of them held onto a smaller form and Sasuke immediately saw who it was.  
  
"Satoshi!" He yelled.  
  
The little boy looked down and saw his daddy standing far down on the ground. "Daddy!" He yelled back. Without thinking he began to struggle against the grip and took the man by surprise so that he let go. Satoshi didn't get far before a kunai struck the wall in front of him. The collected gasp from the audience was almost drowned by Satoshi's scared scream. Satoshi was grabbed from behind and the man that had held him before was once again stopping him from doing anything stupid.  
  
"I told you not to do anything like that." He tried to calm down the little boy and it worked a little, but he was still shaking.  
  
Sasuke felt his blood boil. "Let him go."  
  
"Not yet. You know you have to fight to get him back." The one that had thrown the kunai said.  
  
"Who is it?" Sasuke tried to hide the venom in his voice, but failed miserably.  
  
The man with a hat and a dark coat jumped down from the wall. Sasuke couldn't see his face but something was familiar with him. Sasuke's body tensed when his enemy walked closer to him. He stopped just a few meters away from him.  
  
The people there didn't understand completely what was happening, but some of them understood that this wouldn't be a normal fight. Those from Konoha that had seen what was happening knew that Satoshi was Sasuke's son and that Sasuke was very protective over him. But that didn't explain what was happening now.  
  
The silence filled the stadium and everyone was waiting, tensed, for what would happen next.  
  
Sasuke's dark eyes didn't leave the other man for one moment. The hat still prevented him from seeing his face.  
  
"I would like to see the face of the one I'm facing." Sasuke finally said.  
  
He could see something that could be a smile or just a grimace of amusement. The man reached up a hand and grasped the edge of his hat and slowly took it off.  
  
Sasuke's world froze and so did his heart. His eyes couldn't believe who was standing in front of him. There were a few differences between his memories and the man in front of him. The eyes were one of them. Sasuke didn't know what to do or what he felt. He was just so confused. His heart cried with joy to see the one he loved for so long again but at the same time this wasn't the same man he remembered.  
  
"Naruto." Sasuke let out in a small whisper.  
  
"Iie. (no)" The man up on the wall said. "The one you're seeing isn't the one you want him to be. This is Kyuubi." The man sneered down at Sasuke's chocked face. He took a step forward before he spread out his arms and yelled. "Let the life and death fight, begin!"  
  
Naruto let go of his hat and it slowly fell to the ground.  
  
Sasuke still couldn't move. His world had just been turned up side down again and he just didn't know what to do. "Naruto... is it... you?" He asked just loud enough for the blond man to hear him. For a moment Sasuke thought he saw something flash through the man's eyes, but it was gone before he could react on it.  
  
The orb around Naruto's neck started to waver between two colours, green and red. The red was taking over, but the green still held a firm grip not letting the red take completely over.  
  
Satoshi looked down with tears in his eyes. If only I hadn't walked with that man. If only this wasn't my fault, this wouldn't happen. Satoshi looked down at his father. He could see that his daddy also saw the man from the picture he showed Satoshi yesterday in the man in front of him. It had surprised Satoshi but he knew somehow he couldn't begin to understand how his daddy felt to see the one he once loved alive again.  
  
The hat hit the ground with a soft sound at the impact and Naruto disappeared in a flash only to reappear right behind Sasuke. Sasuke had just enough time to react and move aside from the hand with claws that tried to strike his chest. Sasuke did a flip and succeeded in hitting the man in the chin with his heel before he jumped out of reach. Sasuke had to activate his Sharingan so not to fall into a trap. He still couldn't fight fully, how could he? This was someone that was or just resembled the one he once loved with all his heart. The one he had a son with and the one that he had lost so cruelly almost six years ago.  
  
Naruto raised his head slowly and he licked up the blood that dripped from his split lip. His eyes glowed just as red as Sasuke's Sharingan.  
  
Two of the men on the wall stepped into a defence position so no unwanted ninjas could try to rescue Satoshi. They put up a jutsu around Satoshi and the man, no one could enter it and those that tried would be attacked by the forbidden jutsu that protected the shield. The only way to exist was by a counter jutsu from the one inside the shield or the persons that put it up. The perfect shield if you wanted to protect someone or something. "What the hell?! This wasn't part of our deal." The man with Satoshi yelled.  
  
The man right next to him smirked. "A change of plan."  
  
Satoshi held onto the friendliest man's shirt.  
  
Down on the fighting ground Naruto attacked Sasuke once again and this time he changed his attack in mid air and managed to tear the front of Sasuke's shirt and draw blood at the same time.  
  
Sasuke pushed himself to a safe distance with his hand clutching his wound. He knew that something had almost touched his lungs. It burned when he breathed in fresh air into them.  
  
Naruto looked down to his blood stained hand and for a moment he was lost in what he thought was memories.  
  
His hands were stained with blood. Someone else's blood. Someone close to him was hurt.  
  
"Naruto, are you there?" A voice called in his mind.  
  
Who was that?  
  
"Naruto, are you alright?" The voice said again.  
  
That voice...  
  
A face emerged in front of him. The same face that stood before him in reality. Sasuke's face, just a few years younger but still the same. The black hair. The dark eyes. The mysterious smile only he had.  
  
The memories were erased by something else. It was red. So much red. Red like his eyes, red like his pain, red like the blood running through him, red like the blood on his hand.  
  
Naruto suddenly clutched his head as memories invaded his mind. He screamed in pain and fell to his knees. For a moment Sasuke forgot that he was the enemy and ran up to the other man. Both their minds were so confused.  
  
"Naruto, are you alright?"  
  
Naruto looked up and for a moment his eyes shifted between red and blue. The glass cracked a little on the orb but just as suddenly as it had begun his memories were pushed away by the ones he had from the past year.  
  
"IIE." Naruto yelled as he pushed Sasuke out of the way, sending the dark haired man flying backwards. He closed his eyes as he breathed fast. When he opened them again they were an even deeper shade of red and slowly but surely the final scar on his cheek appeared.  
  
tbc...  
  
Author Note: I know I'm bad for stopping now but I got to post this one now and continue working with everything else. I had fun writing this one and I hope you liked it just as much as the rest of my chapters. With little more then a month left in school I don't have much time to write now, but I'm stealing time when I should sleep and I have the documents open when I'm in school too so I'm thinking of them. Sorry, but it will take time for the next update on this story, I hope not more than two weeks. Tell me what you think and encourage me to write sooner and continue on the rest of this cliff-hanger.   
  
In other words... R&R!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: FINALLY after so long, here is the next chapter that so many have waited for.. I told you that the next one would take time and I've just finished my first year in high-school (think it is) and now that I have two different editers... Asaroth for all my sasunaru fics and Kaara for my third fic, it puts a little more presure on me to send them new updates without taking too long... Now that I've finished off Itsu made mo, dobe I'm going to start a new fic, but I'm not quite done with it yet... stay tuned for when it comes... I've asked Asaroth if it's a copy of someone that is already up (there are so many) and I was told that it was original, not an already used idea :D YAY... And as I've said... I'm not good at fighting scenes, but I'm doing my best... hopefully I'm not too boring...:) I actually had to read the last few chapters to get back on track for this one. I've forgotten some of it, how's that possible for something that I've written myself? (scratch my head) Well that was the case but as I said I'm back on track now!!! :D I also can't update as soon as I have the chapters ready and send them to my beta readers 'cause my lap top isn't connected to the net at home and I've never succeeded with it for a year, dunno the reason and I only have one working disc at the moment and my sister is lending it to me so I can get the last three Naruto episodes. So that's a little sad too. I've been told over and over again how good I am with flashbacks in all my stories so I'm starting to believe it myself now ;o) As a treat I've left a few comments from Asaroth scattered in the end note.. I'm only being mean but I thought that some of them was just really great comments :p Sorry Asaroth, don't take this personal. XD I laughed when I read them myself, I would actually slightly compare you to Inner Sakura. Don't take everything she say's seriously, she just have a weak heart for everything related to tragedy!  
  
I want to thanks everyone that reviewed on the last chapter during the waiting time for the next update. It reminded me of it in school and kept my spirit up..! :) Thanx a lot.  
  
But until you reach the end of this chapter, Read, Enjoy and Review!!! XD Like always!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but Satoshi is my property and mine alone in this fic. As well as this story!  
  
Pairings: SasuNaru, HinaNeji, SakuLee... I think that is all of them, can't remember if I had more!  
  
Thoughts: '........' Speaking: "....." Normal scene/memory change: oOoOo Momentarily breaking Flashback to return to reality just for a moment and then back again: -----oOoOo-----  
  
What You Left Me

Written by Monkan and Edited by Asaroth  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Sasuke hit the wall hard and coughed up blood when he fell to the ground. His chest was hurting and he could feel that something was broken inside of him. He looked up in time to see the missing scar on Naruto's face appear. 'What was going on?' Naruto stood up with grace that only could have been earned from years of training and practise.  
  
Sasuke followed his example and stood up slowly. His hand reached slowly for his holster and he walked back where the blond man was standing. The wind made their hair move. Sasuke took out a pair of shurikens and held them in his palm so that Naruto couldn't see them.  
  
He looked up the wall and saw Satoshi being held by a man inside some kind of field. 'Satoshi!' The look on the little boy's face made Sasuke clench his hand, drawing blood as the weapon's edge cut his skin. 'I can't lose you!' He looked over to the blond man. His mind raced with the possebility that this was the one of the few people he truely loved. 'If he really is Naruto, how can I fight him? I..can't.. lose him too! I die for sure if I lose either of them.'  
  
Sasuke went down in a fighting stance and threw his shurikens. Naruto easily dodged them and he sneared at the failed attempt to harm him. To the blond man's was surprised as Sasuke apeared right next to him and tried to punch him. Naruto raised his hand and blocked the attack and threw the other man off balance, but Sasuke surprised him when he put his hand down on the ground and twisted so suddenly that he managed to kick Naruto in his chest. Sasuke flipped backwards and didn't let down his guard once. His sharingan followed his opponent.  
  
"Naruto is it really you? What happen to you?" Sasuke asked the other but Naruto didn't seem to hear him.  
  
Naruto fell back from the force of the hit, but he never landed on the ground. Instead he threw himself backwards and landed on his feets like a cat. Naruto looked up and watched Sasuke. The fully mastered sharingan met Kyuubi's red eyes.  
  
"Answer me Naruto." Sasuke yelled.  
  
The kitsune growled deep in his throat before he launched himself at the dark haired man and Sasuke had to jump out of the way when Naruto attacked him and the sheer force from the blow made the ground crack with the impact. Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto followed closely after Sasuke. When Sasuke reached the other side of the stadium and only the wall greeted his back he did another summersault to avoid Naruto's attack. He landed on his feet on the side of the wall and he ran to the left to get some distance between him and Naruto. Naruto followed behind him and all Sasuke saw was that if he didn't want to die he had to fight seriously, but how could he? This wasn't looking too good.  
  
He looked over his shoulder and yelled. "Naruto if it's really you, stop it! Don't make me hurt you!"  
  
Suddenly Naruto jumped over him and landed right in front of him, but instead of trying to attack him with his claws again he surprised everyone and made a few seals and breathed deeply. Sasuke's sharingan widened, the first seal was 'bird'. His own hands moved in a familiar seal sequence and he prepared to counter.  
  
"Ice Element: Northern Ice Breath!" Naruto's voice called.  
  
"Katon: Grand Fire Ball!" Sasuke's voice called right after.  
  
Naruto released his breath and a large cloud of ice cold air came out. It froze the wall between them before it hit Sasuke's fire jutsu and they cancelled each other. Both jumped from the wall and landed on the ground in the middle again. Sasuke caught the blond as he made a new seal and his sharingan started to copy right away, but for some reason he knew that this one was more trouble than the last one.  
  
"Mokuton Hijutsu Jukai Koutan! (Secret Tree Element Technique, Birth of the Trees)" The ground under their feet started to crack and roots started to grow out of them. They grew bigger with every second.  
  
The few ANBUS that had watched the third Hokage die were now starting to remember the technique that had amazed them even if they hadn't been able to do anything against it because of the barrier the four Sounds had put up.  
  
"Watch out. Don't stand still!" The leader of the ANBU yelled from his seat. Drawing attention from the others around him.  
  
'Shimatta.' Sasuke thought when tree roots came after him and he jumped upward to avoid them. He watched Naruto as he stood below him watching him. The roots grew around each other as they came after him. Sasuke landed on one of them before he jumped to the next to avoid getting crushed. Suddenly a shadow behind him made him take his attention away from the growing tree. He blocked the hit from Naruto, but the force sent him back against the growing roots that had finally stopped growing. They now reached about the height of the walls. Even if the trees had grown randomly, chasing him, everyone could see them.  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
On the wall Satoshi and the man looked at what was happening. 'They will kill each other if I don't do anything.' The man thought. He looked around. The others weren't paying attention to him, either because of their duties or because they were watching the fight unfold.  
  
Satoshi's grip on the man's shirt tightened as he watched his father fight. Drawing the man's attention to him. The little boy was holding back tears, it didn't take a genius to get that. He was also scared to death that he would lose his dad. 'This isn't supposed to happen to a 6 years old. This is all my fault.' The man leaned down and picked Satoshi up.  
  
The little blond boy looked up at the kind face. "Listen up, boy." The man whispered so the others couldn't hear him. "We are getting out of here, but I need you to stay with me and DON'T run away from me or you'll cause more trouble than we already have."  
  
Satoshi nodded. "I won't run from you." He said in a calm voice, his eyes weren't full of tears any longer. The man gazed at the little boy with surprise. 'How can he be so... unique?' Satoshi met the man's eyes with full of determination. The calm face of the little boy was almost memorable. 'A little boy around 6 shouldn't have that kind of face, a face that shows years of understanding and compassion.' For a moment he was lost in that face, the face that told him something very important.  
  
The man shook his head when he understood that he had been staring as if something held him still. He had been staring into Satoshi's face and for a moment he had thought that he could see the boy's future. A future that lied ahead and is decided for someone by the Gods.  
  
"Just hold on." With that the man gathered chakra around them and performed a seal before he ran through the barrier. He jumped over the edge of the wall and he could hear his 'comrades' yelling, asking what he was doing.  
  
The man's grip around Satoshi tightened as he jumped onto one of the giant roots because he could feel that he would somehow pay with his life.  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Sasuke fell hard against the branch and he could feel his already broken bones scrape against each other. His chest was burning with pain. 'I won't last much longer.'  
  
The fight hadn't been very long, but in his mind it stretched on for years. Years of battling demons that held him in the past where he had lost someone he loved. He was tired of running away, tired of hiding, tired of denying that his heart was still crying with pain.  
  
He looked up to see the blond man breathing hard on a branch above him. For a moment Sasuke thought that he saw something in the red eyes. Blue. "Naruto, yamero. This isn't you at all! Don't you remember me? Us? Our son?" Sasuke asked with sadness and desperation creeping into his voice.  
  
Naruto stood still for a moment before he gripped his head and began to shake. Suddenly Naruto was jumping down toward Sasuke with his claws pointed at dark haired man's chest.  
  
Time slowed up...  
  
--Flashback--  
  
"Naruto, come here. There is something you have to see!" Sasuke yelled from the window in his house. The blond man came out from another room.  
  
"What is it?" He asked.  
  
The dark haired boy wrapped his arms around the blond's waist and pointed at a couple on the street. Naruto almost started to laugh. It was Sakura and Lee. "Looks like they are a couple now." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled his fox smile.  
  
"Then I can have you for myself."  
  
oOoOo  
  
"Time to wake up koi." Sasuke said as he sat down on the bed and leaned forward to kiss Naruto. The sun light filtered through the window.  
  
"Hm... come back in 4 hours." Naruto mumbled through his sleepy state.  
  
-----oOoOo-----  
  
Sasuke could see Naruto approach with every intention of putting him out of his misery. His eyes widened a what that meant. 'I can't leave Satoshi.'  
  
Sasuke reached into his holster and grabbed the first weapon he could find.  
  
-----oOoOo-----  
  
Naruto was sitting alone in the living room with a mission scroll in his lap. He almost jumped when a pair of arms wrapped around his neck and a head rested against his shoulder. "Naruto," Sasuke said in a low voice. "I have something to ask you!"  
  
The blond turned his head to look at the other boy. "Nani?"  
  
Sasuke turned his head to face the blond. "When you think about the future... Am I in it too?" Naruto blinked for a moment. "I don't want you to leave me Naruto. It would hurt me much more than I can imagine right now." A faint blush stained his pale cheeks. "I... actually... have realized that I can't face life without you." Sasuke's hand was fiddling with something.  
  
"What are you saying, Sasuke?" Naruto stared at him with blue eyes.  
  
Sasuke took a deep breath. "What I am saying is that... I love you more than I've ever loved anyone before. I don't ever want to leave you. I can only hope that you will love me just as much." Sasuke opened his fist in front of Naruto's face. Inside laid two simple golden rings.  
  
Naruto stared at them with an open mouth before he stared at Sasuke's face. Before Sasuke could register it, he was being pulled down by a pair of arms until he was laying on top of the other boy. He was staring down into happy shining eyes.  
  
"How can I not love you just as much?" Naruto hugged the other boy closely. "You don't know how happy you've made me now."  
  
Sasuke smiled as he let the other boy shower him with hugs and kisses.  
  
-----oOoOo-----  
  
Naruto could feel like he was waking up from a long nightmare. Memories that had long been buried escaped their locked cage. The darkness that had surrounded him so long was dissipating now. Instead of being the one watching he was controlling what his body was doing.  
  
"Sasuke?" Naruto blinked once. "What's going on?" He asked.  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened when he heard the voice, but it was too late.  
  
-----oOoOo-----  
  
"Have you thought of having children?"  
  
"A little, why?"  
  
"How do you feel about us and a baby?"  
  
"I would be lying if I said I didn't want one. I could have had almost any of the girls in this village and raise a family with her, but when I realized my heart wanted someone different, I chose you, Naruto and I stopped thinking about it that way. I feel that as long as I have you it will be up to us to raise a child together, if and when we adopt one."  
  
"You know how they don't like gay couple adopting kids so I came to think of something. Since I'm not completely like any other guy, I went to the old hag's office and talked to her about it. She said she would look if there were any way with some help from Kyuubi so we could have a baby to call our own."  
  
There he had said his idea. Now the only thing left was Sasuke's reaction to it.  
  
"Naruto...." Sasuke hesitated. "You are crazy! It's impossible for a guy to have a baby."  
  
"I may be crazy, but that's why you love me." Naruto smiled at Sasuke. Then he felt uneasy. "Would you accept our baby if it is possible for me to have one?" Naruto was feeling scared now. Was the thought of having a child with a guy so repulsing?  
  
Sasuke was neutral for a moment before he softly smiled. "I will always love you and there would be nothing that would stop me from loving our child."  
  
oOoOo  
  
"We have a son, Sasuke!" Naruto smiled up happily at his lover before he fell asleep from exhaustion.  
  
oOoOo  
  
Sasuke held Naruto's hand as they walked through the streets of the festival. People glared at them, but they didn't care. They could glare all they wanted right now, they wouldn't give up their life together.  
  
They could see Gaara of the Desert threatening some of the villagers if they harmed them. Naruto smiled.  
  
"Good to have powerful allies." Sasuke just laughed for the first time since a long moment in public.  
  
oOoOo  
  
Naruto looked down at Sasuke among the sheets. "I love you so much." A faint blush covered his cheeks as he leaned down and kissed Sasuke.  
  
oOoOo  
  
Blood splattered the surrounding roots. A hand placed against a chest with golden skin and nails that only a moment ago had been claws. Clothes stained with blood. Panting breaths. Shocked dark eyes stared into soft blue ones. A kunai with the promise to protect someone precious written on it. Blood dripping down the hand and kunai. A chain with an orb slowly breaking as it shinned clear blue. A little boy scream when he saw his parents.  
  
Sasuke had stabbed Naruto in the chest.  
  
Tbc...  
  
Author Note: I know I'm as bad as always for stopping (Asaroth: HELL YES!!!) now but I'm not going to make these chapters longer than this (Asaroth: meanie...), I'm a little tired that each chapter gets longer each time I write one. (Asaroth: shrugs, price of inspiration). Sorry for this chapter's ending (Asaroth: NARUTO WAS STABBED!!) but you just have to live with it (Asaroth: I can't I'm convulsing from shock). I'm also in a tight seat now. I have a question to ask to get me out of it. (Asaroth: Oh?)  
  
HOW MANY WANT A HAPPY ENDING (Asaroth: ME!!!!) or else I will go along with tragedy (Asaroth: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! (monkan: O x46 I think)) and as I thought when I started this story (Asaroth: GYAAAA!! How could you?). If you don't want to see an emotionally wounded Satoshi and a crushed Sasuke then say that you want a happy ending (Asaroth: YESSSS, but why should they be crushed if it's happy?) because otherwise the ending will most definitely be very angsty (Asaroth: NOOOO!!!), depressing (Asaroth: ack! prepares to jump out the window), sad, heart breaking (Asaroth: GYAAA NOO!) and much more than I can probably name (Asaroth: 0.0). Once again I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to get up. I really hope the next one won't take just as long... I know it won't if you are really good and review to this chapter. :) I'm actually starting with the next chapter now, at least the beginning!  
  
It will be interesting to see how many want happiness or tragedy. All reviews will be welcome, but all flames will be flamed back. (Asaroth: hehe give me that job, good stress reliever) This is obviously a story that many many Sasunaru fans like so I won't tolerate any kind of flames like The Reviewer wrote on Itsu made mo, dobe. (Asaroth: h..l yeah!) Don't let that stop you other from reviewing though.  
  
Review all you want. I want to know if anyone still reads (Asaroth: I do!) this story after about a month with no update. cya...


	9. Chapter 9

Author Note: (Asaroth: nothing to say? How disappointing for me, I enjoy reading a/n...) Ah darn, I forgot to write something! Alright! What to say?? That's right, this is the continue for the last part of this fic where I so cruelly made you all wait up until now. This is the part where I will continue the journey for those that wants a happy ending, I'm one of them now, ahem. Since the other chapter isn't ready just yet I'm going to say this just like I have in that. Those that want to read a tragedy ending you'll have to wait for the next part. Yeah, I actually write two endings for this one. I got a few request and I was in a giving mood. :) The next chapter after that one will continue on the happy ending, so don't worry. The happy ending is coming. :p

I also want to thank everyone that reviewed on the previous chapter. It was great to know you liked it so much. And to think that I still got reviews after a few weeks that told me to update very soon. It made me happy. Thanks to everyone that also have taken the time and read this story too.

Disclaimer: I think you know the drill but let's take it again. Naruto isn't my property but Satoshi is. Steal Satoshi in this story without asking first and it will be very unforgivable.

Pairings: SasuNaru, SakuLee, HinaNeji. There is shounen-ai/yaoi in this story and if you have read the previous chapters and not got that yet I don't know what to think. You have been warned. Sorry that I haven't put out the Shounen-ai warning in the summary outside but I forgot for a while. (Asaroth: Bad monkan, bad! Some people just don't get it even if you're very clear on the subject so expect some idiots to flame you for that...sighs) Me: 'sweat drop'.

Read, Enjoy and Review.

What You Left Me

Written by Monkan and Edited by Asaroth

Chapter 9

The sound of dripping blood echoed through Sasuke's head. Slowly the red drops made their way down his hand, over the blade of the kunai he was holding, down onto the woods below them. The colour red spread out over the shirt where it had been cut. Sasuke stared with shock into the blue eyes of the person he just had spilled the blood of. The one person he so desperately had wished to see if only one last time.

"S-sasuke?" The voice broke through the silence. Sasuke came to his senses just in time to see a thin line of blood make its way from the corner of Naruto's mouth. Naruto's eyes were half closed, almost as if he were sleepy. "I've missed you." He said in a whisper.

Sasuke felt tears in his eyes. How many times had he heard that same voice in his dreams? How many years had it hunted his heart, making him want to see the person it belonged to? "Naruto..." He managed to choke out. Pulling out the kunai from Naruto's chest, he dropped it so it fell to the ground with a metallic sound that echoed through out the stadium. Sasuke could feel the hand over his heart rest there for a moment as time just stopped. He saw Naruto fall down the short distance between them.

Sasuke caught Naruto in his arms. Naruto's head came to rest against his shoulder. Sasuke held him close for a moment before what was happening hit him. Naruto's eyes were closed. He gently grabbed Naruto's shoulder and shook him. "Wake up. Naruto. Don't do this to me again! Naruto!" Sasuke called the other man. Slowly Naruto opened his eyes and looked up to meet Sasuke's and smiled. The fear that Sasuke realized had gripped his heart was letting go. He could no longer hold back his tears. He let them spill down his cheeks. "... Naruto..." Sasuke whispered before gathering Naruto in his embrace once again.

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. He let the familiar warmth and feelings surround him. He felt so tired, but he wanted to stay with Sasuke for as long as he could.

Someone landed beside them.

"Daddy?" A small voice asked. Both men looked up.

Satoshi walked out of the Mist man's arms and slowly over to Sasuke's side, grabbing hold of his black shirt. "Daddy!" Sasuke wrapped one of his arms around the little boy and held him close, his tears falling into Satoshi's blond hair. It didn't take long before he let go of Naruto completely, he almost fell down to his knees before he hugged Satoshi. Satoshi returned the hug with all he had. He buried his face into Sasuke's chest. "Daddy!" Satoshi sniffed.

Naruto leaned against the tree beside him for support. He looked at the little boy. The blond hair that covered the boy's head was bright yellow, the pale skin, the slightly round face but that still had high cheek bones. Naruto couldn't see the boy's eyes but somehow he knew that they were blue, just like his own. He couldn't explain it to himself but somehow he just knew. Naruto reached out a hand and touched the blond bangs that covered the side of the boy's face. The touch made the boy look up and clear blue eyes met once again.

Satoshi stared with big eyes into Naruto's. He didn't let go of Sasuke's shirt. He was confused of what was happening. At first Naruto had been nice to him if only a little cold, then he had acted like ice and ignored him. Now he was different somehow.

"Naruto." Sasuke said to get his attention. Satoshi looked up to his daddy too. He was crying and smiling. Sasuke's arm was still around Satoshi. "This is Uchiha Satoshi." Sasuke looked down at Satoshi for a moment before he once more looked up at Naruto's face. "Naruto, this is our son!"

Naruto looked between Sasuke and Satoshi before he gently placed his hand on Satoshi's cheek for a moment, just looking into the boy's blue eyes. Slowly Naruto reached out with both his hands and hugged Satoshi gently like was made of glass. He didn't dare breathe at first in case it was a dream.

Satoshi stood completely still for a moment, trying to understand what was happening before he returned the embrace. After what seemed like a long time but was still all to short, Naruto pulled Satoshi gently back so he could look at him again. He didn't know what to say. In his mind he remembered when he first and last had seen his son when he had been just born. Now that same child was 6 years old. What caught Naruto's attention were the boy's eyes. Those same eyes he had when he was young. The same haunted eyes that showed a pain of the soul that shouldn't be there, someone too young that shouldn't know about the hard things in life. But still in that sorrow and pain he could see something he had lacked during his childhood. Happiness, warmth and love.

Satoshi studied Naruto for a moment, it seemed like he had guessed right when he first met him. This WAS the young man on his daddy's picture. The same one his daddy loved so much and cried over. The one he was told was his mommy. This wasn't the dream he usually had, where a faceless person would be with him and daddy. A face that always had been hidden in shadows. In his dreams his daddy would laugh in a carefree manner and show a side that he had rarely seen. It was always thanks to the person beside daddy that made him like that. The one that could make all their pain go away. Now Satoshi finally had a face to give to the missing member of his broken family. He gave Naruto a small smile that was returned before hugging his mommy again. 'Don't leave us!' Satoshi thought. 'Daddy doesn't need any more pain!'

Naruto looked up sharply when all his senses went to full alertness. He had just enough time to see the mist shinobi beside them jump toward them before he felt a blinding pain in his shoulder.

Sasuke felt something warm stain his face and clothes. For a moment he was back where it had all started. Six years ago. The blood back then that had stained him when he couldn't do anything to prevent what was happening. The very same feeling of losing someone. The pain of that moment that could last a lifetime. He could hear the laugher of the assassin in his mind. He was once again laughing at Sasuke. Once again laughing at what Sasuke held closest to his heart. Laughing at everything that meant something to him. Everything was falling apart.

"NO." Sasuke screamed as he reached forward and tried to grab Naruto and Satoshi before they fell. But he was too late. He could feel the fabric of Naruto's shirt against his fingertips as the blond man fell. "NARUTO. SATOSHI." He yelled as he jumped after them.

Sasuke landed on his feet beside Naruto and Satoshi. He saw the mist ninja that had helped Satoshi escape use chakra and cut the long spear. He stood up and pulled out the sharp weapon from his own upper body. Sasuke vaguely remembered that the man had pushed Naruto out of the way as well as covered them to take most of the hit himself. He had fallen together with Naruto and Satoshi to the ground but somehow Sasuke had missed it.

Sasuke stared wide eyed as the man coughed out blood and had to put his hands on his tights to keep standing. The man gave Sasuke a weak smile when he noticed he was watched.

"I'll live." He said weakly.

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and reached for his koi and son. He grabbed what was left of the weapon and pulled it out before he placed his hands over the wound. He turned Naruto carefully over so he was lying on his back. Sasuke looked at the little head with blond hair that had its face pressed against Naruto's shirt. The boy wasn't moving.

"Sa-satoshi?" Sasuke slowly placed a hand on the little boy's head. To his relief Satoshi turned his head and looked at his daddy. "Are you ok?" Sasuke asked.

"My arm hurts." Satoshi confessed.

Sasuke nodded and caressed Satoshi's cheek comfortingly. "You'll be all right." Sasuke said softly. "Wait a moment." Satoshi nodded as he held his right arm.

He then looked at the other one. "Naruto." He asked. When he didn't receive any response he laid his finger on Naruto's neck, feeling for a pulse. He gave a deep breath of relief when he found one.

Satoshi looked around and saw that some of daddy's friends were running toward them.

Sasuke was about to lift Naruto up and take him to the hospital when he heard Satoshi yell. "Watch out, daddy."

Sasuke had almost no time to react when a shadow landed behind him and he was pushed down to the ground by one of the mist ninja. A kunai was pressed against his neck, hinting that if he moved he would have his throat cut. The assaulter looked up with angry green eyes.

"One step closer and you'll have one dead body." He hissed loudly at Sasuke's friends that were a few meters away.

The rest of the mist shinobis landed beside them and one of them picked Naruto up. They turned around and jumped back up the wall.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. The slight movement made the kunai cut a thin line over his throat.

"I told you not to move." The ninja whispered. He then punched Sasuke's chest. It wasn't just a normal punch, because it felt like something just snapped inside of him. What was strange was that it didn't really hurt.

"You'll die traitor." The mist ninja said to their ex-team-mate. He slowly backed away a little then he made a big backwards jumps and he too jumped up on the wall, following his comrades that were already ahead of him. At the same time Raikage bid a good bye to Tsunade and the other Kages.

Sasuke stared after them even if they were long gone.

"Sasuke, are you all right?"

Sasuke looked up and saw Neji and Sakura standing beside him. He ignored their question, "Satoshi."

When Satoshi began to walk over to his daddy, holding his injured arm, Sasuke began to stand up.

Sasuke was just about to push himself off the ground when he felt like time had stopped. He chocked on his own blood in the back of his throat as he clutched his chest. It hurt, more than he could put into words. He felt like he was about to throw up his stomach.

He fell gracelessly back down on his knees and arms.

The people around him called for him but he only heard the weak, "Daddy?"

Sasuke looked up at the scared and worried face of his son. He gave the little boy a small smile to calm him down. Satoshi sat down beside his daddy. The boy returned the smile, not as confident but close enough.

Sakura sat down beside Satoshi. She quickly examined Sasuke for any serious injuries. She was happy to find none. "You'll be fine, Sasuke-kun. You aren't seriously, hurt but we need to get all of you to the hospital." She moved her hand quickly and pressed a point on Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke could feel his eyes close slowly. Darkness over took him, but he didn't want to leave Satoshi. Not now, not after everything that had happened. He was so confused; the Naruto he loved and thought was dead was back, alive. But how? Why? What had really happened six years ago to come to this?

But at the moment, none of those questions mattered.

All that mattered was that Naruto was alive. He could have back what was taken from him. He wasn't about to lose Naruto a second time. Neither was Satoshi. He deserved a happy life with both of them.

With the last bit of strength he possessed and little remaining of his consciousness, he grabbed Satoshi's shirt in a promise. This time, he would do whatever he could to save Naruto. And give Satoshi the family he deserved.

Tbc...

Author Note: There, it's done. I know many of you have waited long for it and I hope you like how this chapter turned out! I have to confess to get it out of my system, I accidentally posted it yesterday when I hadn't looked through what Asaroth changed and every comment she made was still there. I thought I had it ready but I had to work so I didn't get too far behind in 3D. Anyway, in the end I confused the chapter and made a mistake so I had to take it down, it was a total mess. There still a few chapters I have left from this summer that are going to be posted but I haven't had the strength or time to write more after that. I thought I would last weekend but sis called me to work for a few hours and then there weren't any busses to take home. However, you still have a few more chapters to look forward to and in that time I hope to have done some more writing. ;)

But for the moment, review... cya!


	10. Chapter 9 Tragedy Ending

Disclaimer: I think you know the drill but let's take it again. Naruto isn't my property but Satoshi is. Steal Satoshi in this story without asking first and it will be very unforgivable.

Pairings: SasuNaru, SakuLee, HinaNeji. There is Yaoi in this story and if you have read the previous chapters and not got that yet I don't know what to think. You have been warned. Sorry that I haven't put out the Yaoi warning in the summary outside but I forgot for a while.

Speaking: "...."

Thinking: '....'

Scene change: You know when you see them!

Today's special, small comments I left from the editer: (Asaroth: .....) and me: (Monkan: ....) Only in this chapter. For now!

Author Note: Some of this author note is old. Since I wrote it a few weeks ago when I had summer vacation but read it and it may be fun! I had a few reviewers asking after the last chapter if I couldn't do a double ending on this story. So you could choose what ending you would want. I thought at first that it would be too much work but when summer started and when I was on the bus on my way to work it gave me a few hours to think about it and I thought this up, there will be two chapters 9. One will continue for those people that want a happy ending, which if I may say won the poll with a few trillion billion (or something) votes. Anyway, it got most of the reviewers' vote :) The second chapter 9 will be the last for those who want the tragedy ending. (Asaroth: Such people exist???) (Monkan: You didn't know???) You read right. I won't take it any further in the tragedy area. Some of you pointed out that there had been 6 years of suffering for daddy Sasuke and chibi Satoshi. (Monkan: I really enjoyed writing that title for Sasuke :p) And I agree that it's a very long time. I don't really know how to explain it any better so I hope it will do.

Thanks to all of you that read my story and bigger thanks to those that have reviewed somewhere in these past 9 chapters. I'm really happy that so many have reviewed on how much they like Satoshi. That makes me really glad. D I also never thought that this story would turn out like this. At first it was only a one-chapter story (Asaroth: really?? Glad you expanded!) and then I thought that I would write one or two more chapter and keep Naruto dead but it didn't turn out that way. What can I say; it's thanks to your reviews :) You encouraged me to keep writing on and on and explain things, and then I felt sorry for the main couple and thought, ah... what the --beep--!

Worst kind of bad luck. I'm camping with my parents but I caught a cold so it's not so great at the moment but at the same time I have more time for writing. If only I could stop sneezing at the most horrible times. (Asaroth: Awww poor you: here have a tissue) (Monkan: #Sniff# Thanx) I want to get home in a few days 'cause my friends are calling me most of the time right now. Got one Naruto-crazy friends that just lost his net access and can't get the new episodes (XD) and he are asking me if he could copy it when I get it from my sister. Poor Alex, and just when I went camping. (XD) He was desperate for me to come home. This is turning into a very long Note so I'll finish now with taking up your time. Let's get on with the actual story.

WARNING: Lots of angst, sadness and heart-breaking stuff in this tragedy ending, I think. (Asaroth: nooooooooooo!! I hate these endings!!!! Why me?!! ;.;) (Monkan: It comes with the fun! Live with it!!!)

Read, Enjoy and Review.

What You Left Me

Written by Monkan and Edited by Asaroth

Chapter 9 – Tragedy Ending

_Kimiga Seouitami No Hate Wa (Beyond the pain that you must carry)_

_Miushinatte Ita Kanouseiga Matte Ite (There are overlooked possibilities watiting)_

The sound of dripping blood echoed through Sasuke's head. Slowly the red drops made their way down his hand, over the blade of the kunai he was holding, down onto the woods below them. The colour red spread out over the shirt where it had been cut. Sasuke stared with shock into the blue eyes of the person he just had spilled the blood of. The one person he so desperately had wished to see if only one last time.

"S-sasuke?" The voice broke through the silence. Sasuke came back to his senses just in time to see a thin line of blood make its way from the corner of Naruto's mouth. Naruto's eyes were half closed, almost like he was sleepy. "I've missed you." He said in a whisper.

Sasuke felt tears in his eyes. How many times had he heard that same voice in his dreams? How many years had it hunted his heart? Making him want to see the person it belonged to? "Naruto..." He managed to choke out. Pulling out the kunai from Naruto's chest dropping it so it fell down to the ground with a metallic sound that echoed through out the stadium. Sasuke could feel the hand over his heart rest there for a moment as time just stopped. He saw Naruto fall down the short distance between them.

Sasuke caught Naruto in his arms. Naruto's head came to rest against his shoulder. Sasuke held him close for a moment before he realized that Naruto was becoming a dead weight. When he looked down he saw that Naruto's eyes were closed. He grabbed Naruto's shoulder and shook him. "Wake up, Naruto. Don't do this to me again! Naruto!" Sasuke called the other man. Slowly Naruto opened his eyes and looked up to meet Sasuke's and smiled. The fear that Sasuke realized had gripped his heart was letting go. He could no longer hold back his tears. He let them spill down his cheeks. "... Naruto..." Sasuke whispered before gathering Naruto in his embrace once again.

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. He let the familiar warmth and feelings surround him. He felt so tired, but he wanted to stay with Sasuke for as long as he could.

Somebody landed beside them.

"Daddy?" A small voice asked. Both of them looked up.

Satoshi walked out of the Mist man's arms and slowly over to Sasuke's side, grabbing hold of his black shirt. "Daddy!" Sasuke wrapped one of his arms around the little boy and held him close, his tears falling into Satoshi's blond hair. It didn't take long before he let go of Naruto completely and hugged Satoshi. Satoshi returned the hug with all he had. He buried his face into Sasuke's chest. "Daddy!" Satoshi sniffed.

_Namida Mo Suguni Wasurete Shimatte (You will quickly forget you tears)_

_Atarashii Kairaku Oboreru Mon Sa (When you indulge in newfound happiness)_

Naruto leaned against the tree behind him for support. He looked at the little boy. The blond hair that covered the boy's head was bright yellow, the pale skin, the slightly round face but that still had high cheek bones. Naruto couldn't see the boy's eyes but somehow he knew that they were blue, just like his own. He couldn't explain it to himself but somehow he just knew. Naruto reached out a hand and touched the blond bangs that covered the side of the boy's face. The touch made the boy look up and clear blue eyes met once again.

Satoshi stared with big eyes into Naruto's. He didn't let go of Sasuke's shirt. He was confused of what was happening. At first Naruto had been nice to him if only a little cold, then he acted like ice and ignored him. Now he was different somehow.

"Naruto." Sasuke said to get his attention. Satoshi looked up to his daddy too. Sasuke was crying and smiling, his arms still around Satoshi. "This is Uchiha Satoshi." Sasuke looked down at Satoshi for a moment before he once more looked up at Naruto's face. "Naruto, this is our son!"

Naruto looked between Sasuke and Satoshi, trying to take in what he was told. Then he gently placed his hand on Satoshi's cheek for a moment, just looking into the boy's blue eyes. Slowly Naruto reached out with both his hands and hugged Satoshi gently like he was made of glass. He didn't dare breathe at first in case it was a dream.

Satoshi stood completely still for a moment, trying to understand what was happening before he returned the embrace. After what seemed like a long time but was still all to short, Naruto pulled Satoshi gently back so he could look at him again. He didn't know what to say. In his mind he remembered when he first and last had seen his son when he had been just born. Now that same child was 6 years old. What caught Naruto's attention were the boy's eyes. Those same eyes he had when he was young. The same haunted eyes that showed a pain of the soul that shouldn't be there, someone too young that shouldn't know about the hard things in life. But still in that sorrow and pain he could see something he had lacked during his childhood. Happiness, warmth and love.

Satoshi studied Naruto for a moment, it seemed like he had guessed right when he first met him. This WAS the young man on his daddy's picture. The same one his daddy loved so much and cried over. The one he was told was his mommy. This wasn't the dream he usually had, where a faceless person would be with him and daddy. A face that always had been hidden in shadows. In his dreams his daddy would laugh in a carefree manner and show a side that he had rarely seen. It was always thanks to the person beside daddy that made him like that. The one that could make all their pain go away. Now Satoshi finally had a face to give to the missing member of his broken family. He gave Naruto a small smile that was returned before hugging his mommy again. 'Don't leave us!' Satoshi thought. 'Daddy doesn't need any more pain!'

_Hametsu Wo Mezasurekishi No Story (Even though this story leads to a devastated world)_

_Kimi To Futari Naraba Sore Hodo Kowaku Wa Nai (If I am with you I do not fear it as much)_

Naruto looked up sharply when he suddenly heard a sound behind them and he threw Satoshi over to Sasuke.

The dark haired man stumbled backwards with Satoshi in his arms. Suddenly he could feel something warm splash across his face. He heard Satoshi draw in a sharp breath and clutch onto his chest. Sasuke was in shock.

Naruto reached up with his hands and touched the long spear that had pierced his chest. Red blood flowed down his hands and chest as he pulled out the weapon. Only then did Sasuke notice that the sharp edge reached past Satoshi's face. It had scratched the little boy's cheek and a thin line of blood was visible.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked as he turned Satoshi around to face him. The blond boy could only nod as he saw his daddy reach up and wipe away some of the blood on his cheek.

Naruto held the spear in his shaking hands as he saw from the corners of his eyes fast moving shadows where the Mist shinobis had stood. He let go of the weapon as he started to fall.

"Naruto." He heard someone call and strong arms wrapped around him half way down to the ground. Sasuke. They landed with a small dust cloud rising around them.

"Naruto." Sasuke was calling. "Wake up. Come on. Stay with me, you promised you always would!" Sasuke was now pleading to the blond man.

Naruto coughed a few times and stained both of their clothes with more blood. The orb's colour around Naruto's neck was fading, the cracks in it were spreading.

_Zetsubouteki Na Sekai Wa Ima Mo (A world that looks like it's on the brink of doom)_

_Owarious De Owaranai De Iruyo (Always looks like it's going to end but it doesn't)_

In the meantime in the VIP stand Tsunade was restraining herself from attacking Raikage with all her power.

"What's the meaning of this?" She asked the man. The remaining kages were standing behind her. They were probably just as angry as Tsunade and wanted an explanation on what was going on.

Tsunade had been giving orders to retrieve the family when suddenly Raikage had stood up. Pulled out something out of his coat and before they could stop him he had thrown the weapon at Naruto's turned back.

"What does it look like I'm doing? It's obvious that he can't be controlled as we hopped so we have to get rid of him." The man said.

Tsunade clenched her hand. "You are the one responsible for this, aren't you? It was you that send the assassin after Naruto six years ago. It was you all along!" Hatred was dripping into her voice.

Raikage simply nodded and that simple action made Tsunade hit the ground so he had to jump out of the way as a large crack formed. "WHY? JUST TELL ME WHY ALL THIS SUFFERING?" She was now shouting. Tears streaming down her face. This was something she had a hard time controlling her feelings over. The one she had really hoped to see fulfilling the dream of becoming Hokage had slipped through her hands, just like her little brother and the man she had loved, six years ago.

"You are all fools to let him live a life like a normal person. He will never be one of us no matter how hard you try to. He will always be the most powerful demon that exists. Only a fool would stand beside and not harvest the power he can give. To have the absolute weapon to get rid of anyone that threatens your village. That is what we were trying to do. Protect everyone."

Tsunade shook her head. "Is that the only reason? Too destroy someone only for you to strengthen your position among us. Maybe even start a war."

"You are wrong. It's only to protect everyone. If he got out of hand what would you have done? Eventually he would have snapped and unleashed the demon he holds. Someone like him will never understand what it's like to be human. He even gave "birth" to a child. It's impossible for a male to do that. That only proves me right. It's disgusting. How much more of a demon does he have to show for you to realize this?"

"You are wrong. It's not the demons that create their hosts. It's the people around them that teach them what to become. You talk about this like it's the best for everyone. Don't forget that Hidden Sand also have a history of trying to "create" the perfect weapon as well. No matter who they are, you should always think about their feelings. They are human like us, only different because others chose their lives for them."

"They don't have feelings and they are not human. Sooner or later they will show their true faces. I tried to do what would have been best for everyone, but it seems you can't see that!" The man answered back.

"You didn't have any right to do what you did. Even if we are considered the most powerful shinobis we don't have the right to play with other's lives. I'll never forgive you for the lives you've crushed." Tsunade said through gritted teeth.

She took a few steps closer but Raikage's body guards jumped forward and they all disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Tsunade raised her hand to her mouth. She was confused with everything she had just learned. The truth that had laid hidden from them all for six long years. She slowly walked over to the railing and looked down at the fighting ground.

Neji, Sakura and the others had run in as soon as the two men had landed on the ground.

_Owarious De Owaranai De Iruyo (Always looks like it's going to end but it doesn't)_

_Akirame Kaketa Keshiki Mo Kitto (Even the scenery that I have given up on)_

Sasuke let Naruto rest against his chest with his arms encircling Naruto's slim waist. How many times had he wished for this moment. One last moment to hold his lover. One last time to say the things he never had. To be able to say goodbye one last time.

But that didn't stop the pain from entering his heart.

He had found so much and he was going to lose it all again. Just like six years ago. It would hurt just as much now as it had back then. And there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked with a drowsy voice.

"Yes?"

"This isn't a dream? That I'm with you again?"

Sasuke smiled slightly. "No. This is not a dream."

"I don't want to leave you." Naruto said sadly.

"I don't want you to leave me either." Sasuke could feel tears in his eyes. Why did he always have to cry? It only hurt more that way.

"Sasuke, do you remember what we talked about the first night?"

"Hai."

"Stay with me, koi." Naruto asked as he slowly entwined their fingers.

"Always." Sasuke said as he tightened his hold on the blond.

Naruto smiled as he turned his head to look into Sasuke's dark eyes. "I love you, Sasuke." He said before he kissed the dark haired shinobi.

Sasuke could taste the blood on Naruto's lips, but he forgot that as he kissed back, staining his lips in the colour red. When they pulled back Sasuke gazed into the clear blue eyes and whispered. "I love you too, Naruto."

Naruto smiled before he laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder and closed his eyes. Sasuke held Naruto as he could feel the spirit of his lover die. He didn't have to look to know he would see the peaceful face that would tell him that Naruto was dead once again. This time there was no miracle to save them.

Sasuke didn't have the strength to hold back his tears anymore. They fell down his face as he let out shocked sobs. He let go of the hand he was holding and raised it to Naruto's head, holding him closer as he cried into the soft blond hair, his tears falling into the blond strands. Sasuke cried for what he had once again lost and would never get back. He had had his second chance he had so desperately whished for and now it was gone. He couldn't have saved his lover from death even if he had tried. He was just as powerless now as he had been then.

He softly kissed the side of Naruto's face, leaving a trail of red as he did so.

_Futari De Nara Barairo Ni Mieru (Togethere with you, looks like the color of the roses)_

Sasuke hadn't even realized that Satoshi had been standing right next to them and that he had witnessed everything. He didn't notice the little boy until a big tear drop fell to the ground next to him. Sasuke looked up to see the crying face of his only son.

The tear filled blue eyes of Satoshi met just as tear filled dark eyes. Sasuke was lost for a moment as he thought he was staring into Naruto's eyes, but that thought lasted only for a brief moment.

Satoshi gave his daddy a pained smile. "It's alright to cry daddy. You don't have to be strong for me now."

Sasuke felt something burst inside of him. His eyes half closed as he tried to hold back the new tears that were for a completely different reason.

"..... satoshi." He whispered before he felt a pair of small arms hug him.

"Don't hurt yourself, daddy. Don't keep everything inside." Satoshi begged his daddy. "I'm here for you, daddy."

"...satoshi.." Sasuke whispered again.

---oOoOoOo---

_Kumori Mizutamari Afurete (Clouds and puddles can be seen everywhere)_

_Sora Ga Nakidashisou (The sky looks like it's about to cry)_

_Oborete Yuku Niichijyou No Naka (As we go about drowning in our daily lives)_

A blond haired man stood at the cemetery, standing by the grave of two very important people for him. It had rained only a few minutes ago and that left the sky in a shade of grey. The grass under his feet was slippery. A gentle breeze drew past him and his blond hair moved along with it. His two long bangs moved aside to show a pair of clear blue eyes. The rest of his hair was gathered in a pony tail at the back of his neck.

20 years had past since the fateful day when dreams had been revived and died again in a matter of minutes. 20 years since he watched his father say goodbye to the man he loved for the last time. 20 long years since he had been a little child and now he had grown up. He had grown up to become more than everyone expected of him and even then, he had felt that there were still things he needed to do.

Now, Uchiha-Uzumaki Satoshi was one of the special shinobis that worked directly under the Hokage, for the sake of their country and the people, to prevent what had happened 20 years ago from happening again, and to maintain the peaceful relationships among the villages. They had an even higher status than the ANBU and no one knew who they were behind their masks. To keep themselves, their families and friends safe it was necessary to do so.

At the age of 8 Satoshi had entered the ninja academy and at the age of 12 he had graduated at the top of all his classes. As a Genin he had surprised everyone with his thinking and acting despite being so young. Not even half a year after that he had taken part in the Chuunin Exam. He had passed on his first try and in front of everyone in the last part of the exam he had awakened the Sharingan. But that wasn't the only thing, right in front of everybody's eyes his Sharingan turned into something more. The pupil of his eyes shifted to that of a fox. At the age of 17 he was accepted as one of the special shinobis.

_Mabuta No Ura Tsumetai (There is somethng frozen in my memory)_

_Nagai Yoru Hitori Koete (Passing each night alone)_

_Tameiki De Keshita Asa No Oto (I erase the sound of morning with my sighs)_

He and his father had moved on from the painful events but he would often see the look in his father's eyes and he knew he wasn't over it. His father had lived on for his sake. He could remember each night walking to his father's room and watch him as he had looked out the window into the night. Satoshi didn't know why he had done it. There had always been something about his father that had made him most at ease in those moments. Like he really was alright but it was a lie.

'I could see it in his actions every day; even if father learned to hide it from everyone else I always saw it. He was always sad. He missed Naruto so much and he really loved him. I think that I can begin to understand that love but I still have a long way to fully understand the depth of their feelings. I can look forward to tomorrow and dream about what will happen. I don't live in the past anymore, I learned to let go and I realized that that was probably what both of my parents would have wanted, for me to find my own happiness.'

_Torimodosenai Tsuieta Jikan Wa Mou (The time we had that passed us by)_

_Makimodosenai (I cannot take back anymore)_

_Mr. Déjá Vu KimiGa Inai (Mr. déjá vu, you're not here)_

'I can remember how much my father wanted to see Naruto again when I was little. Even if I was young and didn't know all about the world around me as I do now. I somehow knew that there was something missing in my father's heart, something that not even I could replace. Something that had been stolen from him and made him hurt so much. I can feel the bond between us more strongly now. I can really live with the honour that I'm their son. They both lived with respect and compassion for others even if they had their own way of expressing it. I learned from father's friends how they were when they were young and it was really a sad story. I don't want anyone around me to go through what they did, because you can't always get what you want just from hoping, you have to reach out and grasp it.

_Maboroshi Ni Natta Hi Ni (You turned into just an illusion)_

_Kizuitara Kimi Ga Inai (When I realized, you were gone)_

_Tokei No Hari Wa Ugokanai (The hands on the clock do not move anymore)_

Somehow, Sasuke had seemed to be frozen in time. He hadn't grown older or ill. He had been just like the day when everything had happened. Just as elegant and handsome as Satoshi could always remember. It was almost like he had been an illusion that couldn't change no matter how much time passed. He had always seemed to be waiting for something or someone. Afterwards he would've looked guilty and a little sad. Satoshi always ended up being treated with Ramen on those days.

Then that day had come...

Satoshi had been 21 and one day his father had asked him to meet him at the ramen shop after he would get back from his mission. He had never showed up.

Satoshi had waited just in case he had simply been delayed, but when Sasuke never came Satoshi had gone out to look for him. A few hours later he had been at the gate when they had brought in the dead body of his father. At first Satoshi had been crushed over the fact that his father was dead. But when he had seen his father's peaceful face he realized that this was something his father had wanted for a long time. Even if he had felt guilty for leaving Satoshi alone this had been what he wanted, to find peace with himself and hopefully once again find his lover.

Sasuke hadn't wanted for Satoshi to go through what he had. Grow up alone and reserved. He wanted his son to have the life he missed and live it all out. Never regret things like he had. Now that Satoshi was an adult he could rest in peace if death caught up with him.

_Speak To Me_

Satoshi looked down at the small figure beside him. The black hair moved with the wind, his deep brown eyes tried in vain to read what was so important with this stone in front of him.

"Daddy, what does it say?" He asked when he looked up at Satoshi.

Satoshi smiled at his son before he knelt down beside him on one knee in the grass, laying the flowers on the ground beside him.

'This is how it all started.' Satoshi thought with amusement. Over 20 years ago he had asked his daddy the same question and after that everything had changed. Satoshi put a hand on his son's back and turned the little boy toward the graves.

"It says: here rests Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke.

They lost so much time in life so we all pray that they will

Have all that time and more together in death."

'Somehow I think that they have!' Satoshi thought.

"Was they important to you, daddy?"

"Yes. They were both very important to me. They are both my parents. You see..." Satoshi turned his head toward his son. "I love both of them, no matter what other people say about them I will always love them for being my parents. If it weren't for them I wouldn't be who I am today. I'm proud to be their son and I hope that you will be just as proud when you grow up."

The little boy looked up at his father with his big drown eyes. "You loved them more than me?"

"No. I love you just as much as I loved them." Satoshi wrapped his arms around his son and hugged him closely. "Never forget how much I love you." He whispered in the little boy's ear.

"I won't dad." The boy said as he returned the hug comfortingly.

When Satoshi pulled back he took up the two red roses from the ground beside him and laid them on the grave before him. He then smiled at his son. "Wanna go to the park?" He asked.

The little boy's eyes lit up at the mention of the park. "Hai." He said as he almost jumped up and down.

Satoshi ruffled the boy's black hair as he laughed. He felt so happy at that moment. It didn't matter that they didn't share the same blood. He felt a bond with this child and loved this little boy as his own son. That was all that mattered.

"Come on then." Satoshi said as he stood up. "I'll buy you some ice cream too." He offered him his outstretched hand.

The little boy gave him a big smile. He took Satoshi's hand and they walked away from the grave heading toward the park.

"Ano... daddy?"

"Hai!"

"Do you think there is eternity?"

"I want to believe it does for the soul. Why?"

"I want too. For them."

_Sayonara Wo Iwanai Mama (Not even able to say Goodbye)_

_Hitorikiri No Shinai De (Please don't leave me alone)_

_Eien Nante Nai To Shite Mo (Even if there is no such thing as eternity)_

_Akai Ito Wo Shinjite Itai (I want to continue believing there is)_

The End!

Author Note: That didn't turn out as I wanted it to at the moment. Guess having it laying around for a good couple of weeks made it a little boring to get started, but I couldn't get in the right mood to write it. But I guess its fine considering that I wasn't planning on writing a double ending to this story in the beginning. The songs in this story were something I just threw in because I thought it fitted. The first from the beginning of the chapter to the part where Sasuke says goodbye to Naruto is the second intro theme to Get Backers. I had to repeat a sentence in it too make it longer. The scene with an adult Satoshi is the (I think) third ending theme for Get Backers. What can I say, I love that anime. I hope you liked this ending, even if it was a very sad one. (Asaroth: No, I hurt, my heart aches, I've been crying and had to explain it to my cousin, it was embarrassing) (Monkan: Ignores her for the moment!) I worked hard on it when I really got into the writing mood this was my no. 1 obsession to finish.

Review and tell me what you thought about this chapter. It was a little weird writing a The End sign and not the tbc. BUT THERE IS A TBC ON THIS STORY!! For those who wanted and wants a happy ending it's coming right up, so don't confuse this as the actual ending. (Asaroth: HELL YEAH!!! You've got a lot to atone for right now! I feel awful! I hate tragedy!!!) (Monkan: Ano, Asaroth! You just sounded like Sakura. Scary!)


	11. Chapter 10

Author Note: I would have had this story done last week but a friend of mine got the rest of hunter x hunter down and I had been waiting for it for weeks. So I saved everything on his hard drive and two days later (when I had finished watching the anime) I was going to get everything back but he forgot a cable so I couldn't get my hands on it again. I couldn't post during this week due to the fact that mom's computer crashed a month ago we still have no net AND I couldn't post this one since half of it laid on my friends hard drive. We all had a week off of school so I've been really busy writing as much as I could while having other things to do too. I was actually so bored of being home alone at the end of the week that I ended up cleaning my whole room. Now that was a revolution in mom's eyes. I can't remember the last time my room was this clean, well, I actually can! 'hehe'. well then, thanks for your patient waiting for this update. Also I shocked everyone by cutting my hair. (useless information for you but I will probably not remember what I write here tomorrow :p) I hope you won't be too disappointed with this chap. (joking, I know most of you won't be!) Not much action in this one, not even sure if it was I who wrote it, but it has my name on it and it was in my computer (that's off limits to everyone else except my closest, closest friends that weren't even around at the time) so it has to be me who's responsible for it. Yeah it is. If I'm not making much sense now it's because I'm so happy too see my friends again tomorrow and that my birthday is one step closer since this new month started.

Read, Enjoy and Review. Do I even need to say it? Yeah!

Parings: SasuNaru. Hopefully you know what this pairing means so don't hunt me down afterward.

Reviews of happiness, encouragement etc and constructive critism are more than welcome. Flamers, beware of my beta reader that will flame every one of them in return, she has no mercy for them.

What You Left Me

Written by Monkan and beta-reader by Asaroth (Was told I mixed the words 'edit' and 'beta-reader' up. 'sweat drop')

Part 10

In one of the rooms in the Hokage Tower, Satoshi was sleeping at the edge of the bed his father was lying in. The scratch on his cheek had been taken care of and he had been given something to eat. Sasuke was slowly and tenderly stroking Satoshi's hair. His dark eyes watched the small figure sleeping.

He, on the other hand, had been confined to bed after the fight by Tsunade's orders. His body had taken a rather big shock at the end of the fight and he had to stay in bed for a few days to let it recover. His arm was bandaged from the wrist and almost up to his elbow.

The silence stretched out in the room and into time too it seemed.

--Flash--

Deep red eyes stared back at him, framed by untamed blond hair.

--Flash--

Sasuke dodged the attack and barely made it away from the claws that were intent on hurting him.

--Flash--

Satoshi was struggling to break free from his kidnappers.

--Flash--

He saw the gentle smile and blue eyes as he caught Naruto.

--Flash--

Sasuke held onto Naruto as he relished in the presence of the other that he had thought dead for so long.

--Flash--

The moment when they took away Naruto from him again, as they disappeared, there was nothing he could do.

--Flash--

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the memories. His mind was awfully clear despite what had happened. Pieces of old memories along with the newest ones flashed through his mind. Happy memories, painful memories. They all mixed up in his head, leaving him unsure whether what he had seen was real or not.

Naruto was alive. How? He had seen his koi die before his eyes six years ago. He had wished for a moment to say his final good bye and now he was facing the fact that Naruto was actually alive! It didn't make any sense. A person that's been dead for six years doesn't come back to life. They just don't.....

He sighed in hopelessness.

All this thinking was taking him nowhere. It only made him more confused than he already was. He closed his eyes so he could clear his mind.

-o-o-o-o-

Tsunade was sitting at her desk with a very serious face. Jiraiya, Kakashi, Neji, Shikamaru and Sakura were standing behind her while an ANBU team was scattered around the room. They were questioning the mist shinobi.

"You are telling us that..."

The man nodded. "Yes. It's the least I can do."

"You know that you will be a traitor if you do this?" Neji interjected.

"I'm fully aware of that too but it's not like I have anything to lose anymore. I just want to correct what I did wrong." The mist shinobi said without hesitation. "I'll help you. I'll share as much information as I have."

"What's your name?" Tsunade asked.

"Shiichi. Takaziwa Shiichi."

-o-o-o-o-

Everything was black. The sound of someone sobbing echoed through the darkness. A lonely tear reflected a light that didn't even exist. When it hit the floor it sounded like it hit water and the floor moved as if it were covered with water.

"Where are you? I can't see you!"

A cell with iron bars. The water on the floor lightly reflected the dim light outside.

"Where am I?"

A laboratory.

"Answer me..."

A bloody hospital bed.

"Sasuke! Where are you?"

A bloody hand hanging from the bedside. The fingers twisted slightly.

"Sasuke?"

A bandaged chest, stained with blood.

"Sasuke? I don't want to stay here! Where are you, Sasuke?"

Light crept into scene, slowly concealing everything.

"Answer me, Sasuke!"

The entire room was white.

"Sasuke!"

Suddenly the white was stained with red.

"SAVE ME!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sasuke sat straight up, panting. He hadn't even realized that he had fallen asleep.

'What was that?'

It had been random images, but it had felt so vivid. He had never been to a place like that, but somehow he knew that place too well. There was something frightening about that dream. Added to it was that it was Naruto's voice that he had heard.

"Daddy?"

Sasuke finally noticed that Satoshi was still with him and that he had awakened the boy. Innocent big blue eyes looked at him with concern. For a moment Satoshi's blue eyes overlapped with another pair of deep blue eyes that he knew too well.

--Flash--

"NARUTO!" Sasuke barked when he slammed the door open.

"WAAAAHHHH! I'M INNOCENT! Whatever you are accusing me of, I had nothing too do with it this time." Naruto said as he pressed himself against the wall on the other side of the room.

Sasuke walked toward a very scared Naruto. Sasuke didn't lose his temper very often but when he did... it was safer to be in the same room with an angry Gaara than with this guy! How could this have happened? Sasuke had been in such a good mood before he left this morning.

Sasuke was only half way across the room and Naruto could already feel the chilling air surrounding him. It was clear that he was in deep trouble. With a dash Naruto crossed the room, over the furniture and everything in his path. He almost made it to the door when a hand slammed against its frame. Naruto stared at the arm in front of him that blocked his only escape path.

"Naruto." The chuunin hissed. His dark eyes had an icing tone in them.

Naruto gulped. 'Not good, not good, not good.' He backed away as far as he could, but too soon his back met the wall. His last escape route: The window. It wasn't so bad if you didn't mind 25 meters of free fall. 'Doesn't sound bad at all right now. On the count of three. One! Two! T...'

Naruto accidentally glanced at Sasuke's face and was struck when he saw a sad and pained expression instead of the angry one. All thoughts of escaping left his mind and he became concerned by this sudden change of mood.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?"

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's shoulder and hugged him closely. It was a tender embrace, completely different from just a few seconds earlier. "Sa.. suke?"

"........stay..." His voice was barely above a whisper.

A sigh of relief and amusement escaped Naruto's lips. He gently returned the embrace. "You know you don't have to ask me that. I won't let go of you so easily."

--Flash--

'That time I had been bothered by something I had heard some Jounins speak about. I can't remember clearly what it was now, but it had really bothered me back then.' Sasuke placed a hand on Satoshi's shoulder.

"I'm fine. Can you get Tsunade-sama for me?" He asked Satoshi.

The boy nodded, happy that he could be of use to his daddy. He was out the door really fast leaving Sasuke behind with his thoughts. 'I'll bring back what's most important to us. This time... for sure... I won't let go until there's nothing left.'

The door opened and Tsunade walked in.

"Feeling better?" She asked.

"Yeah. Tsunade-sama?"

She put her hands on her hips. "What is it?"

"I'm going after Naruto."

"What? Don't be stupid. Do you even know where he is? If he's still ALIVE? Even though, this isn't something you can pull off by yourself!"

The look in Sasuke's eyes left no place for arguing. "Even if he's dead I'll bring him back home. I'm going to bring back what we lost. I'm not going to let others do this. I'm going to bring him home with my own hands. I'll find him, no matter where he is I'm going to find him. Both for mine and Satoshi's sake."

TBC!

Author Note: Another chapter came to an end and I realized something. That this story has been going on for some time now and that the ending is drawing closer and closer with each chapter that is written. (The happy ending) I hope that you liked this chapter because I was a little stressed over getting this done. I've had lots of time to write but something always came up or in the way so I only got a few sentance down each week. But that's over now! Also, I gave the mist ninja a name now, finally! So what do you think so far? Still a wonderful story? or is it becoming boring? (Hopefully not) Review and let me know! Until I post next time...either on this one or the others! Once again thanks for your patiants...


	12. Chapter 11

Author Note: The celebration of my 18th birthday continues and I bring you another chapter for you that have so patiently waited for it. I don't know what came over me when I wrote the first part of this chapter but it ended up pretty good, at least I think so. Thanks to everyone that have supported this fic with reviews and everyone else that has taken the time to stop and read it. I'm really happy that so many of you like Satoshi, the little adorable kid that have caught the heart of so many readers. The writer, me, is also one of them.

Summary: Now the real battle begins. Sasuke is going after Naruto in an attempt to bring him back but on the way they meet big trouble. In the mean time, what happens to Naruto and when he met Sasuke again will he still remember him?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will.

Pairings: SasuNaru, HinaNeji, SakuLee.

Please Read, Enjoy and Review. All reviews of encouragement, joy, happiness and constructive criticism are welcome. All flames will be handed or thrown over to my beta reader Asaroth where they will be equally, or worse, flamed back.

What You Left Me

Written by Monkan and Beta-Reader Asaroth

Part 11

The room was dark and wet. Something sticky dripped from his hand as he lay on his stomach, trying to breath. Each breath was painful and took a lot of effort to take. His mind went in and out of consciousness. He didn't know if it was night or day. Every hour looked the same to him. Nothing changed, not even the strange people that came and took a look at him.

They gave him something. Was he sick? Where was he? Why was his vision becoming blurry each time they gave him something?

How long had he been here? He didn't know! How much longer would he stay here? He didn't know! How long did he have left to live? He didn't know!

It wasn't like someone would miss him. Who would cry for him when he was gone? He couldn't think of someone, but there was something at the back of his mind that bothered him, that kept him awake. Something that didn't want to be forgotten. A name… a face… a life…

Sometimes images would flash through his head, he didn't recognize them, and yet at the same time he did. He didn't understand anything anymore. Who was he? What was he waiting for?

He sighed, despite the pain in his chest and head. He tasted something on his tongue. Water? No, something else! Blood? Maybe! Was he bleeding? How much blood had he lost? He didn't know! Was it little or too much? Was that the reason why he was dizzy? Perhaps!

Sounds of footsteps. Oh, here they are again. Strange people in white clothes. They turned him over, examining him. Whispering something to each other. Giving him something again. Was it that stuff that made him sleepy? Maybe! Perhaps! What did he know about medicine? Nothing! Only that it hurt. Wait! What hurt?

Hours of lying in bed, pain in his back, pain in his stomach, feeling like throwing up. Someone was with him. A shadow kept him company. Who was it? Who was it? He couldn't tell but he knew that person.

Someone... something... important... he... was... forgetting...

A name. A face. He once knew and treasured that person. A life he once had….

-o-o-o-o-o-

Neji stood tapping his foot against the floor, annoyance written all over his face, his arms crossed over his chest. He watched as Sasuke wrapped new bandage over his wounds. Satoshi stood beside him holding a black shirt in his hands.

The silence stretched over them. One ignored it, one was slightly affected by it and he stood silently enduring it.

"You are crazy!" Neji snapped.

Sasuke stopped slightly and looked up with an equally annoyed glare before going back to what he was doing. "Did you just realize it?"

Neji's eyebrow twisted. "No!" He threw a glance at Satoshi who was patiently standing beside his father. "Have you thought this through?"

"Yes, I have!"

"I doubt it. If you had, you wouldn't do this! Have you thought about your son?" Neji asked angrily.

Satoshi flinched slightly and started to fiddle with Sasuke's shirt at the mention of his name.

Sasuke looked at his son and his eyes became soft. "I always do!" He whispered. Satoshi looked straight into Sasuke's face before giving a small smile.

Neji scratched his head in frustration. "I can't talk you out of this?" He asked hopelessly.

Sasuke shook his head before looking at Neji. "You've already tried."

The dark haired shinobi reached for his shirt and Satoshi held it out to him. He slowly put it on, making sure to be careful where the bandage was.

"You will come back, won't you daddy?" Satoshi asked. The boy's eyes looked sad, like he wanted to cry, but he was strong enough and he held them back.

Sasuke kneeled down on one knee and patted Satoshi's hair, smiling. "Of course I will. As long as you are waiting for me I will come back."

Satoshi smiled up at his daddy, trusting everything he was told. Sasuke gathered his son in his arms. Satoshi returned the hug. Neji didn't have the courage to look so he bit his lower lip and looked away.

When Sasuke released Satoshi he turned to leave the room that he had spent the last week recovering in. Satoshi walked out not far behind Sasuke and Neji waited for a second before following them.

Not long after they saw the others that would be in the team following Sasuke. Takaziwa Shiichi was with them. When Satoshi felt a hand on his shoulder he tilted his head back and saw Sakura and a few of his friends. He would be staying with them while his daddy was gone. They all felt that it would be best for Satoshi to be with them.

After about an hour they were ready to leave. Satoshi followed them with Sakura and the others. While the gates opened, Sasuke felt something grasp his hand. He looked down and saw Satoshi.

"Don't forget your promise earlier." The little boy whispered.

Sasuke smiled reassuringly. "I will never forget!" Satoshi let go of the warm hand and he watched his daddy walk out the gate.

Sasuke was slightly surprised when he saw Neji standing at the line between Konoha and the rest of the world. Neither looked at the others face when they passed each other.

"Make sure you keep that promise." Neji whispered.

Sasuke didn't say anything, he just kept on walking.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. His head hurt, so did his chest. Where was he? How had he gotten here? Slowly he pushed himself up with his hands from the hard surface. He felt something wet under one of his hands and when he took it up and looked it was covered with a red substance. He looked down at himself and saw that the bandage that covered his chest was stained with blood leaking through.

The thin blanket that had kept him warm fell away when he stood up shaking. A pair of tattered and dirty pants was the only thing except the bandage that kept him warm in the freezing room. His head spun even more when the loss of blood caught up with him. He staggered through the room and fell to the floor in a clumsy heap. When one normally would feel pain when landing on cold and hard floor, he almost felt nothing.

He didn't give up; once again he stood up and with one foot in front of the other and slowly made his way to the door in the dimly lit room. His throat felt dry and each step was painful, but he had to keep going. When he finally touched the door, the surface was cold under his hands. He let out his breath and pushed down the door handle. To his surprise and luck the door opened without any trouble but the trouble now was that he was standing face to face with a guard.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Shadows moved through the forest at high speed. Jumping from tree to tree or running over the ground beneath. All of them were either ANBU or Jounin level shinobis. Takaziwa Shiichi was in the lead. What they didn't know was that a bit further ahead...

-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto's back connected loudly with the wall and he slid down to the floor. Spots of different colours blurred his eyesight. He heard someone say something but he couldn't understand them.

The shadow was with him again and this time dark, almost black eyes gazed at him, black hair framing a pale face, pale hands holding his as he talked softly to him---

Someone came running towards them, holding a necklace. The colour green flowed through it. Somehow when Naruto saw it he knew that once he got that thing around his neck it was all over.

His hand searched for anything he could find. Anything would be fine-- He felt something cold and sharp under his fingers...

-o-o-o-o-o-

The shinobis split up to avoid the attack. Sasuke landed at the base of a tree just for a moment before he had to jump away from a rain of ice.

"This is taking too much time." He thought.

In the air he checked what was happening on the ground and saw five enemy shinobis. Again he was attacked in the air, but he twisted his body so he countered it and landed safely on the ground. Biting down on his lower lip as pain from his old injuries started to shot through him.

The other Jounins and ANBUs were already on the offence and pushed the enemy back. Suddenly a rain of needles came toward them. Sasuke's hands formed seals as he shouted for everyone to take cover. A big ball of fire blocked the needles and burned them to nothing, despite the fact that they were metallic.

He turned around just in time to see an enemy rushing towards him.

He blocked the kicks and fists easily. The next moment he sensed something coming toward him from behind and jumped upwards. Sharp blades of wind came slashing after him and he was about to counter it when a thunder bolt crossed through the wind, cancelling it.

Sasuke landed and saw one of the other ANBU members give him a thumb up.

Someone screamed for him to watch out, but before he could react he felt something sharp hit his chest....

-o-o-o-o-

Slowly and unsteadily Naruto walked through the long hallway. He held onto the kunai he had found. He had no idea how many had already tried to stop him, he had lost count after the second attack. He had no idea how long he had walked and he was breathing hard.

When he thought that maybe he was trapped in a Genjutsu, he finally saw what looked like the exit and sunlight coming through the open door.

He smiled and whispered. "Sasuke."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Sasuke started to fall to the ground. The Mist ninja that had hidden in the shadow was attacked and pushed out to the light. In a flash the enemy was either struck down or frozen inside blocks of ice. The rest ran to where Sasuke lay unmoving.

-o-o-o-o-o-

At first the brightness of the sun had blinded Naruto but now his eyes were getting used to the bright light. He had no idea what direction he should go. He just followed his instinct. While he walked as fast as he could he tried to stay awake. His eyes felt heavy, but if he fell asleep here he was sure he would never get to see him again. He repeated mentally the name that had stayed with him, the name that belonged to the man in his memories. Sasuke.

Suddenly he was stopped by a giant shuriken that hit the ground in front of him.

"That's as far as you can go." Someone in the shadows shouted. "If you insist to go on any further we will have to kill you. Don't make the wrong decision!"

Naruto leaned against the tree, he felt all the tiredness wash over him now that he had stopped. His eyes shut down and he could really feel the darkness surround him. He was tired... He just wanted to sleep... so tired...

----

"Naruto." Sasuke said to get his attention. Satoshi looked up to his daddy too. He was crying and smiling. Sasuke's arm was still around Satoshi. "This is Uchiha Satoshi." Sasuke looked down at Satoshi for a moment before he once more looked up at Naruto's face. "Naruto, this is our son!"

---

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he stared straight at a woman holding the giant shuriken, her hand ready to grasp his arm, her companions standing not to far from her on guard. Before anyone of them could move a muscle they were flung backwards and each hit a tree. Slowly the woman raised her head and looked as Naruto stood up on his feet, one hand pressed against his thigh to keep him up. The air around him seemed to move with something other than the wind.

"I'm going back to my family." Naruto said before turning around and walking away from them. The wind dragged a few leaves with it.

-o-o-o-o-

One of the ANBU that wore an eagle mask raised Sasuke so he was sitting up.

Sasuke groaned as the air once again reached his lungs. For a moment he stopped breathing and his mind went blank. He opened his eyes and grabbed the needle that had hit him right in the chest. Pulling it out and throwing it aside. The point of the needle was dripping with poison.

Shiichi landed beside him. "Are you ok?" One of the Jounins had medical experience. She started to check Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded as he pushed her away and pulled out a chain he had around his neck. At the end of it was a golden ring. One of the sides was slightly discoloured from the poison.

Someone patted Sasuke's shoulder. "You're one lucky person."

The medical Jounin talked to Shiichi. He turned to Sasuke. "If that had actually hit you your son would probably be an orphan now."

The black haired shinobi started to get up when his senses picked up that someone was coming, but that wasn't the point. He recognized the chakra of who was coming.

A blond fell from the other side and the person tried to get up. Sasuke held his breath as the blond raised his head. His heart skipped a beat when he saw who it really was. His heart filled with happiness.

"Na--"

Suddenly a shadow leaped out from the bushes behind Naruto, a giant sword in his hands as he was ready to strike it down on the blond, a cruel smile on his face.

"Not so fast!"

TBC...

Author Note: GASP! Did I just cut it there? Yes I did. I still haven't lost my touch. Don't know if I should take that in a good way or bad BUT don't rampage over your kingdoms to find me. The next chapter is also on the way, I'm just waiting to get it back from Asaroth so I can look through it and add a few notes here and there before it comes out. Well, I'm keeping watch in my mail box for the next wave of new chapters. Tell me what you think about this chapter. Leave those encouraging and wise words you send to me so I can go on writing……… What I'm trying to say is that it would be nice if you would review.


	13. Chapter 12

Author Note: The celebration continues and Asaroth and I bring you the continuing to the evil cliff-hanger I left in the previous chapter. I have to say that this one was much easier to write than the last one. I don't know why but maybe because I had the writing spirit on fire. I'm not going to hold you up so just go on reading.

Summary: Now the real battle begins. Sasuke is going after Naruto in an attempt to bring him back but on the way they meet big trouble. In the mean time, what happens to Naruto and when he met Sasuke again will he still remember him?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will.

Pairings: SasuNaru, HinaNeji, SakuLee.

Please Read, Enjoy and Review. All reviews of encouragement, joy, happiness and constructive criticism are welcome. All flames will be handed or thrown over to my beta reader Asaroth where they will be equally, or worse, flamed back.

What You Left Me

Written by Monkan and Beta-Reader Asaroth

Part 12

"WATCH OUT!" Sasuke screamed.

Naruto just managed to jump out reach as the sword came down over him, but before he had time to do anything else a small needle hit his neck and he could feel consciousness slipping away from him. The Konoha shinobis ran to assist their former fellow ninja, but more enemies jumped out from the bushes and blocked their path. The man with the big sword picked up the unconscious Naruto that lay on the ground and threw him over his shoulder before disappearing.

Sasuke bit down on his tongue to keep himself from swearing out loud. More enemies arrived and the distance between them and Naruto grew larger.

In less than a second his eyes changed to his bloodline limit and he picked up some of the fallen enemies' weapons. He vanished in front of everyone's eyes before reappearing in the air above them. He put one of the kunais in his mouth before throwing one third of the kunais and shurikens down over the enemy. He spun around in the air and threw half of the remaining kunais, hitting the previously thrown kunais to make them change course. Sasuke had to twist around to dodge a series of kunais coming his way. At the same time one of the Konoha ANBUs on the ground formed seals and within seconds all the weapons had multiplied five times.

The area erupted with pain filled screams. When he was almost on the ground, Sasuke spat the last kunais from his mouth and hit one of the remaining Mist shinobis in the throat. Gracefully he landed on his feet. Almost no time passed before he ran in the direction they had taken Naruto.

-o-o-o-o-o-

At that time Naruto was thrown to the floor but he didn't give any indications that he felt anything.

"What are we going to do? If this keeps on he will eventually get ALL his memories back and he will kill us. The treatment isn't working anymore."

"Don't you think I know that? We have no choice; before that rescue team gets here we have to use 'that'!"

The others around the cell paled. The one closest to the one suggesting that gripped his arm. "Are you out of your mind? We will lose control of him if we use 'that'. We were lucky last time that there wasn't anything more serious than broken bones and flesh wounds."

The mist shinobi shook the hand away. "Don't you think I remember, but we have no choice!"

"We CAN'T control Kyuubi. It's time we realized that."

"If we are lucky he will kill that rescue team too. Get started, this is the last chance we have."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Blood splashed over a tree as a dead body fell to the ground.

"Chee, how many are there? And where is Uchiha?" A Jounin asked her comrades.

An ANBU sent an attack of ice before dodging a new attack. "He went on his own ahead of us."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Screams echoed down the hall. Naruto who had regained consciousness just a few minutes earlier was struggling against the men that dragged him along. His strength was almost gone because of the drug earlier but he had to keep fighting them.

They dragged him into a room that was white and had several different instruments that laid on a small table and drugs of different kinds along the walls. Despite his resistance the ninjas tied Naruto's hands to the only empty wall. Naruto couldn't help but cry over his helplessness. It was humiliating how weak he was now. He couldn't even fight against two opponents.

Suddenly screams that came from outside drew his attention, he could hear running footsteps. Who ever it was, they were coming closer. The door opened and there stood Sasuke.

Slowly Sasuke walked over to his koibito, he knelt down and cupped his face. He stared into those blue eyes that he had missed so much. He gently dried away the tears that stained the familiar face he had come to love so dearly.

"Do you know who I am?" Sasuke asked, almost afraid of the answer.

Naruto nodded. "Sasuke!" For a moment Sasuke's mask slipped and his face twisted with many different emotions. Doubt was one of them. Was this really Naruto or was it an illusion? Was this for real or just a trap? He wanted to believe that it was real but so much had happened that he wasn't sure what to believe anymore.

"Took you long enough, bastard!"

Sasuke's face changed again and this time into a smile. Now he was sure this wasn't an illusion because no one but the real Naruto would call him bastard in a situation like this.

Sasuke brought his face closer to Naruto's and gently kissed his lips. Somewhere in his mind memories came back where also had been able to taste those lips. When they pulled apart Sasuke planted a soft kiss on Naruto's forehead.

"Let's get out of here!"

The next second the rope that held Naruto's hands together was cut and the blonde was helped to stand up. Sasuke supported Naruto by holding his waist with his arm. They had barely taken one step before the door was blocked by Mist shinobis.

"You are not going anywhere. Kill them!"

-o-o-o-o-o-

Children ran across the field chasing each other. Their laughter filled the air and everyone was having fun. The adults that were in charge of the group stood watching the kids as they talked low to each other. Among the kids was a child with striking blonde hair and clear blue eyes. His laughter sounded like music and his speed was among the fastest. That was why during the latest half hour he hadn't been the one chasing the others.

He ran around with his friends and easily avoided the hands that tried to catch him. With the adults was a young woman with pink hair, Sakura. She watched as the blonde little whirlpool ran around laughing. Her heart twisted and she couldn't help but feel worried about what would happen to this little boy if he lost both of his parents again.

What would happen to him if Sasuke never came back? Would he be able to handle it? Or would he become like the young Sasuke used to be? So many questions ran through her head and she had no answer to anyone of them.

She stood there in her own thoughts before she realized that Satoshi had stopped running and was looking toward the gate of Konoha. The scene almost made her feel sad and she was about to go over to him when a little girl with blue hair grabbed his arm and shouted that he was 'it'.

Satoshi looked confused for a moment before chasing after her and then after the others as well. He smiled as he lowered his speed to let his friends get a little chance to avoid him. They didn't mind because they all knew he didn't mean anything bad from it.

One of the other adults looked at her watch and noticed the time, quickly calling out to the kids that it was time to go home. All of them shouted 'Hai' and said good bye to each other.

Satoshi ran over to where Sakura stood and they left the park.

On the way back to Sakura and Lee's apartment they stopped by a shop to buy food. Sakura made a comment that she couldn't stand eating Lee's specially made food one more day and that made Satoshi giggle in agreement.

"I don't know what flavour Lee would want since he wanted to try new flavours. What do you think, Sato-chan?"

Satoshi looked thoughtful for a moment before he pointed at a label. "That one!" He exclaimed happily. Sakura read the label before she too thought it was a good idea.

She made her order and stood waiting for it to arrive. Sakura looked around before she noticed that Satoshi was looking at a picture he was holding.

"What's that?" She asked curiously.

Satoshi looked up smiling before he held it out to her. "I found it at home!"

On the picture was a goofy smiling Naruto with his arm casually around a slightly annoyed looking Sasuke. Both of them were in kimonos as the image of a picnic among Sakura trees were in the background.

Sakura looked at the picture for a moment longer before giving it back to Satoshi. The little boy was happy when he looked at it again before putting it back inside his pocket.

Sakura patted his head. "Don't worry, they will come back." Who was she trying to comfort?

Satoshi nodded cheerfully. "I know. Daddy promised that they would come back so I will wait until he comes home."

Just then their order arrived and Sakura grabbed the bag and they walked out. They encountered one of Satoshi's friends and his family. They were going the same way so Satoshi and his friend ran ahead of the adults. The parents of the other child didn't miss Sakura's sad look.

"Is something wrong?" The mother asked.

Sakura shook her head, her short hair swinging back and forth in a smooth motion. "It's nothing." She said smiling at them.

She then watched Satoshi's back as he ran.

'You better keep that promise, Sasuke-kun.'

-o-o-o-o-o-

The forest was quiet despite the fact that there were several people in it looking everywhere. They signalled to each other as they moved on ahead.

What they didn't know was that in one of the trees their prey was hidden. Sasuke held Naruto in his arms as he watched the enemy disappear. He mentally breathed out. He didn't dare move because they could be noticed. They had run and hidden for several hours now and it was starting to get dark. They were both tired and hungry.

"I think we are safe for now." Sasuke said looking down at Naruto's tired face.

Naruto nodded as he struggled to keep his eyes open. Sasuke smiled as he shifted his position so that they sat more comfortably against the tree trunk. "I'll keep watch while you rest. We may be out here for a few days." He whispered gently before kissing Naruto again.

Naruto rested his head against Sasuke's chest and he felt how much he had missed it, only he couldn't completely remember everything so he didn't understand why he had missed it. His memories were still mixed up. Dreams, reality, illusion. He couldn't tell them apart. Only a few things he was sure of.

"Sasuke," He asked softly, "When we get back I can see Satoshi again, right?"

"Yes."

"We'll be together again. All of us?"

"Yes."

"Goo..d...."

Not long after that Sasuke could hear Naruto's soft breathing that told him that he had fallen asleep. His grip around Naruto tightened as he sat completely still and silent.

"I'll protect you! So just rest for tonight, I'm here!"

Tbc...

Author Note: Now you're wondering why I had to stop here of all places. I can't find a reason to myself. Stay stunned for the next chapter but in the mean time look for new chapters in Return of a Stranger – part 10, Upon a Bloody Dream – part 1 and The Unpsoken Truth – part 6. That is what I'm waiting for from my beta readers so I'm watching my mail if something drops by. If you love or simply like this chapter write a review!


	14. Chapter 13

Author Note: Time goes fast when you have a lot to do. I can barely believe that this is chapter 13. This story has gone far from the one-shot story I thought about in the beginning. A lot have happened and more is happening. I've been writing for over a year now and this is the story that has been with me almost from the start. Well, since Itsu Made Mo, Dobe is complete and is my first completed story I'm planning on looking through the first chapters and fix everything that is a little awkward in them, like my grammar and spelling. I've changed a lot since I started to write and when I look through them I feel a little embarrassed on how I wrote back then. I thought it would be fun and I think it deserves it. It won't stop me from writing on anything else, if I take too long to update it's because I'm a bit lazy at the moment. To go on with this chapter, a little more angst, a little more suspense, a little more drama, a little more despair, a little more romance and sweetness. . . and don't forget evil cliff-hangers. I think that is all from me at the moment. Did I pick up your interest? Very good, go on and read it to find out more.

Summary - So far: Six years ago, Sasuke lost the one he loved most, Uzumaki Naruto. He was left with their only biological son, Satoshi, and that was probably the only thing that kept him sane. But that didn't keep the sadness and pain away. Six years later during a festival Sasuke's world is turned upside down when he faces the possibility that Naruto may be alive, but is he the same Naruto he once knew? Satoshi is kidnapped, a dark plot and secrets are revealed. Sasuke faces Naruto and realizes that he's the real one. Naruto awakens and before they can do anything he is adducted. Sasuke choose both for his own sake and Satoshi's to go after Naruto and bring him home, leaving Satoshi in the care of his friends in case something happens to him. When he finally reaches Naruto they escape together only to hide in the forest in a deadly game of hide and seek, somewhere is the rescue team Sasuke left.

Current Summary: Satoshi is alone in the village and faces the dark consequences of gossip and discrimination. The hide and seek game is drawing to an end and Sasuke realize that there may be a things worse than dying.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will.

Pairings: The main couple is still SasuNaru. SakuLee and NejiHina is among the other couples.

Please Read, Enjoy and Review. All reviews, except for the flamers, are welcomed. Flamers beware of Asaroth.

What You Left Me  
Written by Monkan and Beta-read by Asaroth

Part 13

The sun was slowly rising up from the horizon. Its rays of light strayed and stretched to announce a new day. The morning air was misty and slightly chilly. The morning dew made the grass wet and the sound of birds waking up filled the park. The wind blew through the tree and across the grass, making it look like a sea of different shades of green.

Below one of the trees sat a child no older than 6. His blond hair was dripping as heavy drops from the tree landed in it. He wore a sad expression in his eyes and it almost looked like he was about to cry. His small arms were wrapped around his up pulled legs. His shoulders trembled slightly both from the cold morning and from sadness.

His blue eyes looked at the endlessly swaying sea of grass as he felt the sun start to warm him up. He could still hear them, the whispers behind his back. All those words hurt him and at the same time made him mad. They called his parents strange things he didn't understand. They even said things about him that he didn't understand.

It had been four days now since his daddy left and they still hadn't heard anything from the team. Satoshi desperately whished for them to return. He missed his family so much.

"Daddy, come home!"

Satoshi buried his head against his knees as he let the morning sun rise even higher.

o-o-o-o-

The sun was rising and the morning light hit Sasuke's eyes as he opened them. He could feel the slow and steady breathing against his neck. He turned his head to look at the sleeping face beside him. They had a blanket wrapped around them so the night wouldn't be too cold for them.

Sasuke's body felt stiff as he slowly stood up so he wouldn't wake Naruto. He stuffed his part of the blanket into a pillow and carefully laid Naruto down on it, then walked over to the others. He kneeled down and began to talk to the others. For days now they had tried to reach Konoha while still playing hide and seek with the enemy.

"How is he?" One of the other members asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "He's getting weak. I don't know how much longer he can keep up with this."

"If we are lucky we will reach the gates of Konoha tonight." The eagle masked ANBU said. "They really are persistent. It must be really important to them to get Uzumaki back."

Sasuke grabbed a bottle with water. "No matter how persistent they are it won't be enough in the end." said Sasuke as he stood up and walked back to where Naruto was sleeping.

What Sasuke was more worried about was that Naruto would forget more of his old memories while they were out here.

Flashback

"Sasuke, I want you to watch him closely." Shiichi said.

"Why?"

"With the drugs still in his system there is a chance that they will affect his memories. He will forget and there will be no way to get those memories back. They will be completely erased, just like they never happened to him. That's why I want you to keep a close watch over him and tell me if anything happens. But until we reach Konoha there will be nothing I can do for him."

End Flashback

Sasuke looked down at the bottle. 'What did we ever do to deserve this? Is our happiness so worthless to others? Or is it because we are both men that it was all right to separate us? Why did Naruto have to be the host of the Kyuubi? Why did they have to have so big expectations from me? We never asked for it. We never asked for anything from anyone and yet most things seem to circulate around us. Do we really deserve all this? Is it because our relationship is taboo that we deserved this?'

Sasuke kneeled down next to Naruto. He had really missed watching this face. 'I want to end this. I just want to live a normal life. Why must it be us that have to prove our love? I hate it. Why must I prove it to everyone when I'm hurt? When I'm sad? I don't want to be tested like this. For years now I've lived with this painful feeling in my heart.' His eyes softened. 'If it wasn't for you there wouldn't be this painful love. I don't even know why it has to be you. I just know that I love you. But if you lose your memories of me where will we stand? Will everything we've gone through be for nothing? I can't stand that. I don't want to lose you again. Please don't forget me, it will be much more painful than when you died.'

He reached out his hand, "Naruto, wake up." Sasuke said softly as he shook the blond's shoulder. When he didn't get an answer he shook him more firmly. "Hey, Naruto. It's time to wake up."

Naruto didn't move or make a sound of protest. Sasuke stared immobile for a second before he turned around and shouted. "Shiichi!"

o-o-o-o-

"Look. There he is."

"What about him?"

"Haven't you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"I heard from my parents that his parents are both guys."

"Really?"

"Yeah! And one of them is a demon too."

"You're lying!"

Stop it!

"I'm not lying!"

Please!

"Then does that make him a half demon?"

"I dunno."

No more!

"Maybe it's not because he's Uchiha that's he's a prodigy..."

Stop...

"Isn't that too weird? His family is really weird!"

Please...

Don't badmouth us anymore...

o-o-o-o-

The rescue team rushed through the forest, in the middle was Sasuke, holding Naruto securely in his arms. They couldn't afford to hide any longer. Naruto hadn't regained consciousness even once since the morning and Sasuke began to feel a tingle of fear in his heart.

The sound of leaves rustling somewhere not far away alarmed them that the enemy could be near. Two ANBU left the rest and took a side trip to block any enemies that approached them.

'Don't leave me again.' Sasuke chanted in his head as he caught the glint of something from the side. A pair of shurikens came forth from the bushes and they were easily deflected by a nearby Jounin.

"Keep going." She shouted.

Without looking back, Sasuke and the remaining team members just kept on running toward Konoha, just a few more hours and they would be there.

o-o-o-o-

Satoshi landed on the ground with a thud. Five shadows hovered over him where he laid on the ground. His butt hurt but he wouldn't admit it, instead he rubbed his arm. He looked up at the faces of the teenagers, all of them were around the ages of 17 and well known for being troublemakers.

"If it isn't demon child. How long did you think you were going to hide that you are half demon? All this time making us believe that you were a prodigy. Did you think you were better than us normal humans?"

Satoshi remained silent. Maybe it was because he was half demon that he learned so fast. Maybe that was what made him different from the rest of those in his age. He wouldn't let that bother him if it weren't for the fact that everyone had avoided him and he had heard how they whispered behind his back. He felt weak whenever he heard them. Because...

The sound of the teenagers' taunting words drowned out as he unconsciously blocked them. He didn't hear anything; he didn't want to hear anything any more.

". . . . . . . . . . . . . your father is disgusting."

Satoshi's eyes widened as the words registered in his mind.

"How do they get it on with someone of the same sex? What is it they see in each other anyway? It's disgusting. I will never understand that sort of thing."

Clenching his hand hard, Satoshi bit down on his lower lip in anger. What right...

"The great Uchiha Sasuke, it's a real disappointment to know he's gay. To think someone like him has a thing for guys. His partner is a demon too, who knows what they prefer when it comes to sex."

What right do they have. . .

"It's totally sick. So sick I want to puke. . ."

What right did they have to speak...

"Playing with women is one thing but to play with men. I will never understand homosexuals. What part of it feels good...?"

...like this?

In a second the blond boy stood up and pushed the teen that had been talking so he stumbled back, his friends caught him.

"Don't. . . "

Satoshi put his foot hard against the ground.

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY PARENTS!"

o-o-o-o-

". . . . . . . . . . d . . . . . ."

Sasuke blinked in confusion. Had he heard anything?

". . . . . . o. . . . ."

He glanced down at the person he held in his arms, listening in case he had just imagined it.

". . . . . . cold. . . . . . ." Naruto whispered in an almost inaudible voice.

Sasuke tightened his grip around the blond, holding him closer to his chest as he jumped from another large branch. He could feel the soft and slightly warm breath through his clothes. The blanket that he had wrapped around Naruto before they had moved out this morning was starting to fall away, the torn and dirty garments Naruto had on could barely keep him warm even if he stood in the sun, so in the shadows...

'Hold on just a little longer.'

Suddenly he saw someone appear in front of him. That person swung something that looked like a small axe on a long chain. Sasuke jumped aside and the axe cut off the tree behind them. It was done so easily that it could just have been made of paper.

The rest of the team came to his rescue and distracted the enemy with the axe. Together with Shiichi and one more team member they continued on their own.

Sasuke suddenly felt something slice his back. Shiichi turned around and saw how another Mist ninja had just cut Sasuke's back with a sword that resembled a boomerang. Shreds of Sasuke's clothes flied through the air. He lost his balance and fell down but he came to his senses not long after and grabbed a hold of a nearby branch with one hand while the other held onto Naruto. He swung around the branch and landed on his feet safely on it. His grip on Naruto became firmer as the pain from his back travelled to his brain and he could feel blood dripping from the wound. He couldn't say how bad it was but it hurt like hell. Somewhere in the distance he could hear someone call for him but he didn't know who.

His blood dripped onto the tree and ran down the side to land in the grass on the ground. He could see his own breathing in front of him as well as hear his heart beat in his chest. His world turned dizzy and he was sure that he would fall; he could barely hold his balance.

Was it the end?

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

'Huh?' Someone's heart was beating beside his own. 'Who?'

Sasuke opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Naruto's face. His blue eyes were closed as if he were sleeping. His face was stained by dirt but that seemed to fade away. A warm feeling washed over him as he watched the face of his beloved.

'This isn't the end, not as long as he's breathing I won't stop.'

The shadow of the sword-boomerang attacker appeared behind him once again, but this time Sasuke blocked the attack with one of his remaining weapons. The blade of his kunai held the enemy sword still in mid air. His Sharingan flamed in his eyes with renewed strength.

o-o-o-o-

It was almost dusk, a group of adults stood arguing in the middle of the kinder-garden. Sakura stood and argued with the mothers of the teenagers. She stood between them and Satoshi who was looking away with scratches covering his face and arms. The teenagers were almost equally wounded. Also they didn't appear pleased at all that their moms had seen what they were doing.

Sakura kneeled next to Satoshi. "Sato-chan, why did you fight?"

The little kid still refused to look at her. "I got angry but they deserved it!"

Sakura looked helplessly at Satoshi. This wasn't how he usually acted, something had obviously happened but Satoshi wouldn't tell.

"We didn't do anything; he just started to fight without warning. It's probably because of his demon blood. He's dangerous." One of the teens said.

One of the mothers looked at Sakura with a slight glare in her eyes. "I don't have anything against the Uchiha family but if their bloodline is this violent it will only be a matter of time before something worse happens. I think you should consider carefully how you raise that child."

"You can't blame Satoshi; he isn't that kind of child that would pick fights with anyone. I think we are missing a big part of what happened." Sakura tried to defend Satoshi but his attitude only countered what she said.

One woman with ash brown hair sighed. "No one can deny that he had a difficult childhood and his family isn't what a child normally needs but we have never doubted those around him. But if his father can't raise him properly. . ."

"Don't insult daddy." Satoshi yelled. He looked angrily at the adults. The scratches on his face added to the wild look he had in his eyes. The woman couldn't help but flinch.

"Look, he's going to attack us again!" The teen leader said.

"He's dangerous!"

Sakura tried to calm them down but her voice seemed to drown out with their chatter. Satoshi stood helplessly behind her and he realized that he had caused more trouble for Sakura than he should have. He felt like crying and running away but he didn't. He really wanted to cry.

"You're wrong!" A small voice yelled.

Everyone turned around and saw a small group of Satoshi's friends.

"They started it!"

"They talked bad about Satoshi-chan's family!"

"They said really bad things!"

"They were the ones that picked a fight with Satoshi-chan!"

"They talked really really bad about Satoshi-chan too!"

"They started everything!"

"We saw it!"

"Yeah!"

"The dangerous ones are them!"

When one stopped talking another one started. They told as boldly as they could what they had seen but had been too scared to do something about.

A girl with grey hair stood at the edge of the group and she was the only one that didn't say anything. She looked worriedly at Satoshi and in her heart she was happy at the startled and wondering look on her friend's face. She gathered her courage and walked over Satoshi.

She looked directly into his blue eyes.

"Sorry, Sato-chan, I didn't mean to leave you alone. I hurt you just as badly as them."

Satoshi's expression changed to one of surprise.

"It's ok to cry if it hurts, Sato-chan." She said softly.

Tears pricked the corners of his blue eyes as the words settled inside him. It felt like a dam had been broken and all his pent up emotions came washing over him. It had been the first time he had completely pushed his emotions aside so he wouldn't get hurt. All his doubts, despair, loneliness, sadness, fragile hopes, the need to stay strong for everyone, everything came crashing over him.

His eyes closed as tears ran down his round cheek. One of his small hands came up and tried to brush them away but they wouldn't stop falling. He didn't realize that his sobs were the only sound that could be heard at that moment in the group.

"THEY ARE BACK! THE RESCUE TEAM IS BACK!"

Satoshi opened his eyes, his tears still streaming down his face. Without much thought he took off toward the gate he could see was now open. He ran as fast as he could, the others not far behind him.

Soon he was just a hundred meters away from the gate and he shouted, "daddy, daddy!" his heart made a loop, they were finally back.

But when he was close enough he saw something that made him slow down.

The bloody and tattered figure of his father keeled toward the ground, steadying himself with one hand against the ground so he wouldn't fall completely. His messy hair was stained with dirt and blood. He held someone in an equally dirty and bloody blanket in his other arm, pressed against his chest. That person had blond hair, just like Satoshi's. His eyes would have been just as blue if they had been opened, but they weren't. Blood dripped onto the ground from somewhere Satoshi couldn't see. One of the blond's arms hang down outside the blanket, his bare legs were uncovered. Down every limb had blood running down in thin lines. He didn't know what was worse, while the dark haired man gasped for breath the blond didn't show a single sign of life.

The world closed in on Satoshi.

"DAAAAADDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYY!"

Tbc...

Author Note: This chapter got longer than I thought it would be but it's good since I got most of the parts that I wanted to write in this down. Something that is sometimes rare but happens in an even rarer moment.(Asaroth: what do you mean?) That probably didn't make much sense so forget that sentence. (Asaroth: nope it didn't) I know, I know, another mean cliff-hanger (Asaroth: indeed!), if I can say so myself. 'Smiles'. Don't worry, the happy ending is coming but no one said I couldn't play evil-twist-of-life-writer in the mean time. Don't know when next chapter coming up but it will as soon as I can so, please, don't count the days while you are waiting. All good feedbacks and constructive criticism are welcomed.


	15. Chapter 14

Author Note: Unbelievable, when I looked in my archive on what I had to work on I discovered that this story is coming to an end. In fact this is the final chapter on this story. I can hardly believe it, 15 chapters (if you count the sad ending). Since it's been so long since I updated anything I will save the chit chatting until afterward. So without further presentation I give you the final chapter of What You Left Me.

Pairings: Mainly SasuNaru, shounen-ai, boy x boy. If you for some reason don't like homosexual relationships what so ever then don't read this story, if you still do read it and don't like it, don't come screaming at my door.

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi is the rightful owner of Naruto.

Read, Enjoy and Review. All reviews of tears, smiles, joy and happiness are welcome.

What You Left Me

Written by Monkan

Part 14 - The Red String of Fate

It's raining! Why is it raining? I hate the rain. The rain makes me sad, I don't like it. When it rains I start to remember all sorts of things. Things I don't want to remember! I wish it could all end!

Wait!

Is someone crying?

Over there, someone is sitting by the lake in the rain. Who is it? I thought I was the only one crazy enough to go out in the rain like this!

Hold on, isn't that me? What am I doing here?

NO WAIT! What am I doing? If I go out in the water I can die! Don't do it! Is there no one here to stop me?

I don't want to die; if I die I won't be able to see... whom? Why can't I remember anyone? Is there no one I care about? Is there no one that cares about me? Why am I alone? No, I don't want to be alone! If I'm alone I will go crazy, I can't stand being alone. I hate being alone. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it, I hate it. Wait why am I the one in the water now? Its cold, it's freezing. I don't like it. I don't want to be here but I can't make my legs stop from moving further out into the water.

No, some one stop me! I don't want to die! Somebody, help me!

The water is choking me! My limbs are starting to go numb.

_Cling_

Huh? What was that?

_Cling_

What's that sound? Why is the water turning red? This isn't water, it's ...blood. Why did the river water turn into blood? I don't like this? Why did it suddenly turn into blood? This isn't happening, arms and hands are grabbing me and they're red from the blood.

_Cling_

They are pulling me down. I don't like this, I don't want this. Go away, leave me alone. What is that light? I don't like it, it's too bright but I don't want to stay here. It's raining there too, I don't like the rain. Can't it stop raining? Stop raining!

STOP RAINING!

-o-o-o-o-

Both Naruto and Sasuke were rushed to Konoha's hospital right after they entered the gate. Not long after did the rest living members of the team arrive, Shiichi was with them and without a second to spare he asked where the two others had been taken to. He followed them and was now giving his skills to help Naruto.

Outside closed doors in the hospital sat Satoshi along with a few adult friends to his dad. Hinata was fiddling with her shirt as she kept glancing at the red lamp above the double doors that said; Operation in Progress.

The minutes ticked by slowly and painfully. Satoshi sat with his hands grabbing the edge of the cushioned bench he sat on. His whole body tense as he waited, for what he wasn't to sure.

Footsteps echoed through the hall and around the corner came Sasuke walking. His right arm was in a sling that hung around his shoulder. The dirt in his face had been cleaned and there were some small scratches on his face that had stopped bleeding. He was limping slightly as he walked.

As soon as Satoshi saw him he stood up and ran over to him, hugging his dad around the waist when he got close enough. The little boy bit his lower lip and hugged even tighter. Sasuke rested his left hand on Satoshi's head before letting it fall to the boy's back and pushed him closer. He felt an unspeakable sense of relief and gratitude.

Now all he could do was to wait.

For hours he sat on the cushioned bench with Satoshi in his lap waiting. Satoshi had fallen asleep while people around them came and went. But Sasuke couldn't sleep and he didn't talk to the others, he was in his own world, thinking about everything that had happened and what would happen from now on. But sometime now and then when someone opened a door close by he would look up and see who it was. He didn't show much of what he felt but the truth was that he was scared.

Scared that Naruto would forget about him, forget everything that concerned them, forget his brief reunion with Satoshi. Scared of what would happen if that happened? Would they take care of him, would he even let them? Would he disappear on them again? Was he even all right? Was he alive? He hoped by God that he was but at the same time Sasuke had a bad feeling growing in his guts that it wasn't over yet.

Then the doors to the operation room opened and Shiichi came out with Tsunade and Shizune. Sasuke reacted to it too and he stood up while holding Satoshi in his arms securely, totally ignoring the fact that his right arm was broken. As if sensing the change Satoshi snuggled closer to Sasuke's chest but didn't show any other sign that he would wake up. He walked over to them slowly as the others with him waited where they stood or sat for the news.

"How is he?" Sasuke asked in a low voice both so he wouldn't wake Satoshi and because his throat felt hoarse.

Shiichi hung his head a little and held up his hands with the remains of the crystal in his hand, "It's unclear to say now. Half way through this crystal broke and his heart stopped for 10 minutes."

Tsunade took over the explanation, "We got his heart moving but we don't know what state his mind is in but it's probably trying to heal itself right now. What we know at the moment is that his mind is in chaos right now. Either he will find the way back to you two or he will face something worse."

None of them like that last part.

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked but he was afraid he already knew the answer.

"If," Shiichi continued, "the worst should happen. He won't wake up at all or if he wakes up he will be forever stuck in a nightmare and go crazy. In that case he will be send to a mental hospital."

"You're lying!" whispered Sasuke.

"I'm afraid that this isn't a lie. The meaning of this crystal was to control him and to link his mind to it. Whatever happened to the crystal would reflect on him."

Sasuke looked down at the hand that held the shattered crystal, some fragrance was blue, some red, the rest was green or even some colours that he wasn't sure what they were. "This is how his mind is like now?" he asked in a whisper.

All three of them nodded sadly. Tsunade walked past him with Shizune right behind her. "There's nothing we can do now, all we can hope for is that his will and memory is strong enough to pull him through this." Tsunade didn't say anything more as she walked away. When they were further down the corridor Shizune flinched slightly when she realized that Tsunade was actually crying. Even with her back toward her assistant Shizune could tell that the old woman was crying.

Sasuke stood still where he was and no one of the others dared to move as they had found out once more that reality wasn't so kind.

"You can go in to him if you want!" Shiichi said to the dark haired man who strangely after finding out something as grave as this felt numb in his whole body. He didn't show any sign that he heard Shiichi but he walked through the doors nevertheless. Inside he found Naruto in a hospital bed once again but this time he was linked to a strange machine by his side that beeped now and then.

For several minutes he stood there not moving with Satoshi still in his arms. He slowly walked over to Naruto's bed side and stood there as he watched the blond man sleep. He was sleeping right? He had to be! He was just sleeping and in a few hours he would wake up and they could start all over again. His mind wasn't shattered, he was simply sleeping. Right. Right?

Without realizing it, tears started to drip from his dark eyes as he looked down at that peaceful face. "Right, Naruto! You're just sleeping!" the tear fell down his face and he still didn't realize that some part of him was crying.

-o-o-o-o-

Who's laughing? Is someone there? I think I know that laughter, who is it now again? I think it's a guy, wait. He isn't alone. There's someone else with him. Who is it? Dark hair, dark eyes, dark clothes. Do I know him? I don't remember his name.

Is that me with him? Is he someone important to me? Who is he? Eeh, why the hell am I kissing him? I'm not homo, there's no way I'm homo. Being a freak is good enough but being gay, there's no way that that can be me. Who the hell is posing as me? Can someone answer me that? No way, that guy kisses my-look-alike back.

There's no way that I'm staying here. No freaking way. I'm out of here. I'm not returning.

-o-o-o-o-

It had been two days and Naruto still didn't show any sign of waking up. Sasuke had stayed with him all the time, even sleeping in the uncomfortable position right next to Naruto in the chair. There had been the few exceptions when he took Satoshi to kindergarten for the day. He knew that a hospital wasn't a place for him to stay at all days long. But that was the only times Sasuke would leave Naruto's room, when it concerned his son.

-o-o-o-o-

Where am I? What is this place? What's with that freaking big gate? What could possible be on the other side of that that is so dangerous.

I don't see anything on the other side, but I hear... snoring? What the, is there some kind of huge beast on the other side?

How did I get here anyway?

-o-o-o-o-

One week had passed and still no change in Naruto's condition. Sasuke was sitting by the bed once again and peeling an apple for Satoshi who was sitting on the bed next to them.

The bed had been moved there since Sasuke seemed to sleep in the chair every night so they decided it would be best to just move another bed in. Sasuke carefully cut the apple in pieces and handed them to Satoshi who ate them in silence.

-o-o-o-o-

There are voices, many different voices. I don't recognize anyone of them. Who are they? They are talking but I don't hear what they are saying...

-o-o-o-o-

Sasuke sat with his head buried in his hands. He was feeling despair and anguish for Naruto to wake up. His shoulders were shaking and he could feel how everything was pilling up inside of him. It had been two and a half week now and still no change. The stress was getting to him. He stood up and grabbed a hold of the front on the blonds' gown.

"Naruto, you idiot. Why are you taking so long? WHY? Come back to me! Come back to me now! I'm sick of playing these games with you." He was now shaking the unconscious man roughly. "If you don't wake up now I'm going to kick your ass until you wake up. How dare you make me go through all this?" He was now screaming but he didn't realize. "Are you just going to leave me alone again? Do you like torturing me so much? What the hell have I ever done to you to deserve this? This isn't even funny you asshole!"

Nurses started to rush inside and in panic tried to push Sasuke away from Naruto. They managed pretty well but Sasuke was so distraught that he didn't notice what was happening around him, he was just struggling against some force that kept him from punishing that idiot until he woke up. He also didn't notice when some doctors grabbed him from behind and how Satoshi was standing by the doors as he looked on in fear as he saw his dad had snap from his sanity. Sasuke also didn't notice that he was once again starting to cry, warm tears ran down from his eyes but he didn't notice them at all.

"Why you idiot? Why? Why are you punishing me like this? Wake up you freaking idiot!" he had to stop and take a deep breath in his ranting of questions and demands. He broke free from the ones holding him back and his eyes flashed red. Sasuke was just a few inches from Naruto when he closed his eyes tight and screamed his final words with all his might.

"I LOVE YOU, DAMN IT!"

-o-o-o-o-

I love you

I love you

I love you

Where does that echo come from? Who loves me? Is it true? Is there someone to love me? Wait, there's that person again. The one that has dark hair, dark eyes and dark clothes. What is he doing here?

Wait, I'm back in the water. That guy is going in after me, he's... he's pulling me out? Why? Why does he go so far for me? Why? ... I... remember now, I did try to drown myself once. I was so tired of living that I just wanted it all to end. I didn't plan it or anything, it just looked welcoming when I was walking around aimlessly. I longed for death but then he came and saved me.

The scene changed from that on a rainy day at the side of a river to an apartment. His counter part was now sitting on the bed and wore dry clothes, a towel around his neck as his wet hair was dripping. The guy that saved him was sitting on the floor in front of him; he too wore dry clothes and was drying his hair with a towel.

Naruto watched as his memory played out in front of him. He was starting to remember it and...

"You maybe will be disgusted with me and hate me from now on but... I love you."

That's right! He told me that. I didn't know how to love back then but for the first time in a long time I didn't feel alone. He saved me from drowning and he saved me from myself. His name was... Sasuke.

-o-o-o-o-

He was sitting on a roof top with a child beside him. The kid had blond hair just like him and he seemed to enjoy the view and he was at ease in his company. This child was...

"If you meet daddy you don't have to be alone anymore!" Satoshi said.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at Satoshi with big eyes.

"I'm sure daddy can teach you how to love! That way you don't have to be alone any more." The smile on his face grows bigger with each word he said.

"Learn... how... to... love?" Naruto said slowly.

-o-o-o-o-

"Naruto." Sasuke was crying and smiling at the same time, "This is Uchiha Satoshi." Sasuke looked down at the small boy for a moment before he once more looked up at Naruto's face. "Naruto, this is our son!"

-o-o-o-o-

That's right... I... W-we have a son. Sa-to-shi... Sa-su-ke.. I have a family.

-o-o-o-o-

...Sasuke...

I may... not know what love is right now... but if you give me a chance I promise that I will try to love you back!

Yes, that's what I said to him after his confession. And... a little less than a year after that...

...Sasuke...I...

I truly love you!

I told him that and I meant it. I really fell in love with that bastard against all odds.

_I love you_

Sasuke is calling me...

_I love you, dimwit_

I have to go back to him now...

_I love you_

I can't stay here anymore... I can't hide away!

_I love you, come back to me!_

I want to see my family!

-o-o-o-o-

Sasuke felt how somebody tried to push him back when suddenly a new sudden pressure grabbed his wrist. He looked down and saw Naruto holding his wrist as he slowly tried to sit up. When Naruto leaned forward toward Sasuke it was so much that he started to fall of the bed and that was all that Sasuke needed to snap out of his trance and managed to catch Naruto and held him so he didn't fall from the bed. Naruto reached up with his hanging arm and grabbed Sasuke's arm. Sasuke pushed Naruto slowly back until he could safely loosen up his grasp on his still bed bound lover.

He looked down at Naruto's face and into those blue orbs that he had missed so much. Naruto in turn looked up and into the dark orbs that he had seen so many times in his confused mind but didn't remember who they belonged to.

Neither of them spoke a word nor did he need them, Sasuke knew that Naruto remembered him. Slowly as if he was afraid he would break him as Sasuke wrap his arms around Naruto He felt how his embrace was returned and for the first time in six years he felt that everything would be all right from now on.

Everything would be alright from now on.

Everything was alright.

-o-o-o-o-

Among the houses left behind by the Uchiha clan there was one house that was traditional built Japanese style. It was not the largest house among the clan houses but it was a little bigger than some of the other houses. There were a large garden with it and it surrounded the house, most of the trees and flowers were on the backside. Over the grass was paths laid out with flat grey stones and grass that grew between the stones, one that lead to the back and another that lead to the street in front of the house.

Suddenly there was a shout from inside the house.

"Satoshi, you're going to be late!"

Running footsteps in the house and out through one of the open slide door came a 12 year-old blond boy with striking blue eyes.

The boy swung his school bag over his shoulder as another figure appeared behind him. A man with dark black hair with a hint of blue in it and dark brown, almost black eyes.

Satoshi said a fast good bye before he ran down the path of stones and began his first school.

"Good luck." Said Sasuke after him before turning around and walking down the hall inside the house. He stopped outside the open door to the living room. His face softened as he looked inside.

The room was bright from the morning light that slipped through the windows and on the only couch in the room laid Naruto curled up with a little girl, not older than two years, beside him. Both of them was soundly asleep and Naruto's arm was loosely draped over the girls small frame and her small hands held onto Naruto's wrinkled pyjamas shirt. The sunlight was starting to warm up the room but the girl had however, rather unfortunally on Naruto's part, stolen most of the blanket and for how long was anyone's guess.

Six year! That was the thought that first went through Sasuke's head. It was now six years since that day and they had a life that could be called normal now. Satoshi had turned 12 years two months ago and was now doing the final test for graduating from the academy. Somehow it didn't seem like six years had passed, but it had and Sasuke wondered if the next years would feel the same.

Relations with the mist country were fragile and the incident had given the smaller country a bad face. The raikage was replaced by the people and the old one was banned. No one knew what happened to him after that because he disappeared. The mist villagers that were left became almost desperate to beg for forgiveness for everything that happened.

So much had happened since Naruto had woken up. It had taken Naruto almost half a year before he could leave the hospital and they had discovered that he had some holes in his memories such as names, faces and events. So he had to learn some things again.

To start over and live together had been difficult in the beginning because they had changed over the lost years, even if they didn't want to admit it, and to have a five year old son to take care of was hard on Naruto. He was sad that he had missed the first years of Satoshi's life and basically didn't know the little boy. Over time that had changed, they grew close over the months and both accepting each other and what happened was something that belonged in the past now.

But the question of what would happen now to Naruto remained strongly in Sasuke's and others mind. He had been a threat toward Konoha. He had been missing for almost six years and despite that all the old resentment toward him was still there. During two years, from when they brought back Naruto and forward, rumours floated around the village about him and what would happen to him. But in the end nothing happened to him, mostly because Tsunade too was very happy to have him back and alive.

Shiichi became Naruto doctor and after he recovered Shiichi had written Naruto as unfit for duty as a shinobi. Mainly because he was weaker physically now and because of it Naruto couldn't find any other work in Konoha. They had come to depend on Sasuke's salary but they made it somehow, in their most desperate times with help from their friends. Now, Naruto was taking care of everything at home, cleaning, the garden, cooking. He felt that he at least could do that for his family. Because he was weak made Sasuke worry about him but it was something that he couldn't help, somehow Sasuke learned to live with it but that didn't mean it stopped him from worrying when Naruto would collapse and gasp for breathe or cough violently.

Sasuke walked over to the couch when he noticed that the girl was starting to wake up and lifted her up in his arms. He made sure to cover Naruto with the blanket before he walked outside and into the light. The girls light brown hair reflected the light as it fell around her face in soft waves.

Her name was Rei, almost two years old. Shiichi had forbidden them from trying anything even remotely to altering or changing place of Naruto's hormones again because he would defiantly die within hours afterward. A year and a half ago he and Naruto had finally been granted to adopt another child and at the same time Rei was brought to Konoha. Her parents were travelling when they were attacked and killed. So their family had adopted the little infant girl. Satoshi had been overjoyed to get a little sister. They didn't know much about her origin or her parents but if they had been concerned about that and what others thought about them their family wouldn't even exist now, neither Satoshi. Rei may not be their blood related family member but they all loved her as if she was.

Sasuke stood there with the little girl as she snuggled against Sasuke's chest and continued to sleep. A mild wind travelled through the garden and the leaves rustled in it.

With Satoshi on his way to the academy and Rei sleeping in his arms and Naruto sleeping on the sofa it was quiet except for some random sound from some birds and the wind.

This was a life Sasuke wouldn't want to change. He was happy now, more so than he could have imagined. He had his lover back and two children. There was probably nothing else he could hope for at the moment. From now on and forever, he would do everything to protect his family.

Because at this very moment... his life was complete.

The End!

Author Note: This is the end. I hope you've enjoyed this story just as much as I had writing it. It was an unforgettable experience that put my imagination to test once in a while. As you probably from the errors in the grammar Asaroth didn't help me with this chapter, she is busy with real life and can't help me for many weeks to come so you have to suffer from my bad grammar but since I've gotten much better there should only be minor mistakes, hopefully. I will do my best and update as much as I can now with what I have but I have loads of essays I have to write too and my own real life that always gets in the way will continue to do so. As a finish speech to this fiction I want to thank all of you once again that have followed this story and given me your support to continue. I hope you will continue to give me your support on the rest of my works so I can finish them and give you more wonderful tales and stories. Now I bow and take my leave for now. Take care!


End file.
